


I'll Take Care of You

by Pervert_L



Series: Taking Care of the Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Beta Melissa McCall, Dubious Science, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Ejaculation, Grooming, Improvised Sex Toys, Intersex?, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can love your family, but you can't <em>love</em> your family. Melissa disagrees.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or the one where Melissa becomes obsessed with little omega Stiles and his big alpha daddy. She makes plans to get them both and brings Scott along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, non-consensual somnophilia, non-consensual touching.

Melissa let herself fall onto the sofa with an exhausted sigh. The wine glass in her hand shook with the movement and a few drops splashed her t-shirt, but she paid them no mind. After all, it was an old shirt that she only ever wore at home and it already had some tomato sauce stains that she hadn't been able to wash away. Maybe she could create some new fashion trend: dirty clothes for the stressed single mother.

Snorting a humorless laugh, Melissa cursed her ex-husband once again. She was sure that if anyone bothered to study her life they'd realize that Rafael McCall was to blame for her current situation. Then again, lately the only people who paid any attention to her were gossip-mongers who either wanted to criticize her or announce to the world how much they pitied her. It was frustrating, yes, but she had long ago learned how to ignore them.

If only she had taken the time to teach it to the boys...

That morning, right when Melissa had arrived home after a double shift at the hospital and was ready to collapse onto her bed, she had gotten a call from the school. Scott and Stiles had been involved in a fight with the Whittemore boy and they were being sent home so she had to pick them up. They had called her for both of them, of course, since John was the sheriff and an alpha, and everyone knew that alphas shouldn't be bothered with the day to day annoyances of child-rearing.

By the time she had reached the office, Mrs. Whittemore was already there harassing the principal to make sure that 'those two bullies who beat my little darling' were properly punished. Thankfully, it seemed as if the principal didn't care much about how influential Jackson's family was and he soon restored the order.

When asked, the children had all told a similar story: Jackson had mentioned that it was no wonder Scott's dad left, since everyone knew that alphas needed omegas and a beta would never be enough. Her boys had tried to defend her and then it had escalated until Stiles had punched Jackson.

Mrs. Whittemore had then scolded her son, reminding him that he shouldn't say those things in front of the people who were involved, basically giving him permission to keep on gossiping as long as he didn't do it where the _wrong_ people could overhear.

One would think that Mrs. Whittemore, of all people, would be a bit more sympathetic towards the victims of rumors, since only a few years ago everyone was talking about her as the 'defective omega' who couldn't give her alpha a child. Then again, Her husband's connections had given her a beautiful baby boy and managed to keep everything so hushed up that almost nobody knew that Jackson was adopted.

In the end it was decided that Scott and Stiles would get a two-day suspension and had to write an essay about the importance of not resorting to physical violence. Melissa supposed that she should be thankful that it had been omega Stiles who threw the first punch, because if it had been her beta son Mrs. Whittemore might have been able to involve the authorities by claiming it was a hate crime. As if her sweet Scott, whose best friend was an omega, could ever do something like that.

The most galling thing of it all was that, despite everyone knowing Rafe had left to pursue his career with the FBI, they all insisted in spreading the 'knowledge' that the true reason was that an alpha/beta couple could never work out in the long term.

No, the worst thing was knowing that they were right. During one of their angry, bitter fights Rafael had admitted that he regretted marrying her when she got pregnant with Scott, because now he was trapped and he would never know what being with an omega was like. The next day Melissa contacted a divorce attorney believing that they could handle the situation like adults, but the alpha had taken her move as blanket permission to wash his hands of her and their son.

When she stopped to think about it Melissa still couldn't quite believe it. After everything she had done for Rafael, up to and including a hormone treatment to be more 'omega-like', and he up and left. She had forced herself to deal with her doctor's pitying looks, with the pharmacist's knowing smirks, with trying to make her body behave in ways it wasn't supposed to just to try and please her husband, and it had been for nothing.

Involuntarily, memories of their time together came to her mind. To think she had once been so fearful over the huge cock and knot that she had come to crave. People said that beta bodies weren't made for alphas and maybe they were right, because Melissa felt as if Rafe had reshaped her, permanently altered her until only an alpha cock could ever properly fill her cunt.

She hated the man for abandoning them, but missed being fucked and properly owned by a big alpha male. Being shoved into the bed, her face buried in the pillow while he rammed her hard and fast until he knotted her. Being filled with his seed until she felt like bursting, incapable of getting away, with no other choice but to take what he gave her.

Melissa drained her wine and stood to leave the glass in the kitchen. She could feel her wet panties rubbing against her pussy with every step and knew that she would get no relief until she fucked herself silly with one of her toys.

But first she had to check on the boys.

The door to Scott's room was ajar but the lights were off and she could only hear the quiet breathing of two sleeping kids. Melissa opened the door wider, knowing that she wouldn't wake them up unless she made a serious effort, and let the brightness from the hallway illuminate the room. Stiles was stretched out face down on the middle of the bed, hogging most of the mattress while Scott was curled up to one side. It was obvious that they had flopped onto the bed right after their bath, since they hadn't bothered getting under the sheets or even putting on their pajamas. Melissa wondered if she should talk to them about sleeping together naked, but they were still too young for it to be a problem. Better let kids be kids while they could before messing up their heads with adult morality and hang-ups.

Melissa was about to close the door when Stiles huffed and moved one of his legs. He was splayed, all opened up to her sight, and she couldn't help but fixate on the crease between his legs. She had always known that the boy was an omega, but by the time she began taking care of him he was already independent enough that she had never had any reason to see the physical proof of it.

Stiles had an adorable bubble butt, with two perfectly rounded cheeks that any alpha would like to grope, but what drew Melissa's attention was the cleft that divided them. It continued on between the boy's legs, slowly fading, until it reached his penis. Unlike in alphas and betas, Stiles' testicles were internal, hiding right under the skin at either side of the groove and making it look puffy, like a woman's outer labia. And that was basically what it was. One day, when he reached puberty, the entrance to his vagina would bloom open right between those lips, ready for an alpha to claim it.

Melissa shook her head, trying to banish those thoughts. She told herself that it was the wine which made her think in those terms about the boy who might as well be another son for her. The wine and the lack of sleep, and the sexual frustration. And the general frustration of being considered less than an omega. After all, apart from a higher production of lubrication and the periodical heats there was no significant difference between her pussy and that of an omega.

And they still thought she couldn't measure.

Was that what would happen to Stiles? Would he one day unknowingly break some beta's heart by taking their alpha away? Melissa knew that her sweet little boy would never hurt anyone on purpose, not after seeing what it did to Scott and her, but there was something about the alpha/omega interaction that always ended up with the betas being forgotten.

What was about an omega's cunt that made them so special? Melissa caressed the flesh between Stiles' legs, right where one day he would open up. She couldn't remember walking into the room or kneeling by the bed, but now that she had her hand on Stiles she couldn't make herself stop touching. Everything had taken on a hazy tint, almost dream-like, and Stiles was so soft under her hand that she couldn't bear it. Would he be this docile for his lovers once he grew up? Would he be a good boy and let them do whatever they wanted with him like he was doing for her? Would she ever be able to see it?

Stiles let out a soft groan that brought Melissa back from her fantasy. She realized then that she had been pressing against the omega's flesh as if trying to enter the pussy that wasn't there yet. Suddenly she had a vision: her fingers parting the skin and finding a hot wet entrance that had never been touched before. An opening just for her, that she could mold and shape like Rafe had done to her, like Rafe wanted to do to an omega.

It would be fitting, wouldn't it? The ultimate fuck you to her ex. He left her to find himself an omega, so how would he feel if he knew that she had gotten there before him? A virgin, completely unsullied and so terribly young. It is known that omegas raised by single alphas present younger, and wasn't Stiles' cleft a little bit too pronounced for his age and physical development?

She could almost see it, her little boy presenting before he ever took sex ed, all confused and shy and with only the barest notion of what his body was doing. He would come to her, because she was a nurse and he trusted her more than his dad for these things. And she would hug him, calm him down, and gently explain puberty.

She would offer to take him to the doctor, and when he hesitated she would relent and shyly offer to do a check-up herself first. Stiles hated the hospital since Claudia's death, so he would accept, and she would tell him to get naked and lie down on her bed. He would be awkward, try to cover himself, but she would coax him into opening his legs and revealing the wet reddened flesh to her eyes. She would begin very professionally, treating him like any other patient, but her fingers would tease his opening and his little cocklet until he started moving with her, involuntarily protesting if she took her hands away.

It would be slow, transitioning from medical exploration to plain old groping, and when Stiles was mad with need she would finally plunge her fingers inside his cunt and make him scream.

Then it would be hard and fast. She would need to hold him down, maybe straddle one of his legs while she grabbed the other and finger-fucked him with her remaining hand. Her bed would get drenched from his juices, and his leg with hers. She would rub her crotch against his knee, knowing that he was too far gone to notice it. She would fill him with as many fingers as he could take, and then add one more just for fun.

And once he came, after letting him catch his breath, she would make up some excuse to begin all over again.

The neighbor's car alarm startled Melissa out of her reverie and she realized that she had buried one of her hands inside her panties, fingering her clit hard and fast, practically mashing it like Rafe used to do. Hurriedly, she pulled her hand out, stood up and stumbled away towards her room. Once there she undressed from the waist down and laid on the bed, letting her mind wander back to Stiles' cunt and touching herself until she came harder that she had done in years without anything inside her pussy.

Pulling out one of her favorite toys from her nightstand for round two, she wondered if there was a way to trick Stiles into thinking those were part of a gynecological exam too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, touching under false pretenses.

Melissa sat on her bed, her naked back sticking to the wooden headboard, and studied the pastel pink tube of cream in her hands. This would either fix her problem or make everything a million times worse.

The last few days had been hellish. Melissa tried her best to forget that bout of insanity that had made her fantasize about actually molesting a child, but every little thing seemed to remind her of it and she just couldn't bear it anymore. She couldn't deal with the memory of touching poor innocent Stiles while he slept. With the fact that apparently her mind could actually come with the most messed up situations at a moment's notice. With the knowledge that every time she thought about it her whole body shook with a sudden burst of arousal.

It was obvious that she needed to get laid. Go out, find someone attractive and let them fuck those weird thoughts right off her head.

The only problem was that she needed an alpha.

When she was in college, Melissa used to be too busy to date and she wasn't really comfortable with the idea of one night stands, so she took care of her needs with her own two hands. Back then she had this brush, a cheap plastic thing that she couldn't actually use for her hair because it left it all staticky, and still it was one of her most prized possessions. It had a thick heavy handle, with bumps and grooves where the fingers were supposed to go, and it was exactly the perfect shape and size to make herself come at any time.

During the last years of her marriage, when she was still desperately trying to ignore the signs of the inevitable end, Melissa tried to spice up their sex life through a variety of means. Sexy underwear, roleplaying, toys...

After the divorce, Melissa went on a cleaning spree trying to remove from the house anything that reminded her of her ex-husband. She packed those toys and she rummaged through the attic until she found her old hairbrush. She had been able to pleasure herself long before Rafael came along and she wouldn't let him influence her sex life anymore.

Or at least that was the plan. Her trusty brush, which used to fill her just right, now felt positively tiny.

She still tried, but it took less than a week of frustration for her to unpack the toys she had used with Rafe and throw her old brush away. Whether she liked it or not, her cunt had gotten used to an alpha's girth and now nothing else would do.

But now even her largest dildos and the inflatable knots weren't enough. She could still get off with them, but it did nothing to rid her of the awful fantasies she'd been having.

With an annoyed huff Melissa bent her knees and placed her feet as far apart as they could go. The position left her pussy bare and open to the room but today she didn't have to worry about interfering children opening the door without knocking and seeing what they shouldn't. Stiles was with his father and Scott was spending the weekend with his grandparents, so this was the perfect opportunity to go out and get herself some relief.

A twist of the wrist uncapped the tube of cream and she squeezed a bit out onto her hand. It was as pink as the container and it had a faint musky scent that filled Melissa with bittersweet memories and a sense of anticipation.

Omegine was marketed as a treatment for omegas with hormonal imbalances, but was commonly used by female betas to make themselves more omega-like. Applied only once in a while it would lead to an increased production of pheromones and natural lubrication that could get you a night of fun with an alpha. Use it long enough and the peak fertility days of your cycle become almost pseudo-heats.

By the time of the divorce Melissa had been taking Omegine for almost two years and it had taken months for her body to regulate itself and return to proper beta hormone levels. It had been awful dealing with the mood swings, the insomnia, the inexplicable rashes and all the other symptoms, and she wouldn't go through that again for all the money in the world.

Still, she was only planning on using it once and the tube was almost empty, anyway.

Melissa extended the cream all over her pussy, making sure it covered every nook and cranny and rubbing it in slowly until it was absorbed. Then she squeezed some more out of the tube and smeared it on two of her fingers before pushing them deep inside her pussy. Technically speaking internal application wasn't necessary, but she had gotten used to putting on a show in case Rafe wanted to watch. She fucked herself for a bit until her fingers were clear of cream, and then considered adding some more.

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell, startling Melissa into dropping the Omegine tube. She cursed at the pink stain it left on the comforter, but instead of cleaning it up she just hurried down the stairs while putting on a robe.

"Melissa, hey!" Greeted the sheriff sheepishly when she opened the door. "I hate to ask this of you, but there was a bit of an emergency at the office and I can't bring Stiles with me."

"Yes, you can. I can go with you and help you!"

"He already had dinner," continued John as if Stiles hadn't spoken, " so he only needs to take a bath and hopefully by then I'll be done with work and able to pick him up."

Melissa nodded understandingly, trying to hide her disappointment. This was the last thing she needed right now, but at the same time John was her friend and she wanted to help him.

"It's no problem, really."

The sheriff gave her a relieved smile and left while she ushered his son inside.

"You heard your father, young man, time for a bath."

"Do I have to?" Asked Stiles making puppy dog eyes at her. "Scott isn't here and taking baths alone is boring!"

"Baths don't need to be fun, and you clearly need a wash. Is that cheese on your hair?"

"We had mac and cheese but dad's isn't as good as yours. You are such a great cook, and a great mom, and..."

"Stiles! Flattery doesn't work with me. Go and take a bath."

"But I don't have Scott to wash my back, or my hair! How will I make sure that all the cheese is gone without Scott? I think it's better if I wait for him to come back."

"Or I could go in with you."

Melissa could have kicked herself. The whole point of going out tonight was so she could forget her weird obsession and having Stiles all naked and wet was pretty much the opposite of that.

"OK!"

The boy ran upstairs before she could say anything else and the sound of running water filled the house. She followed him at a slow pace, feeling like a woman heading towards her execution.

When she reached the bathroom Stiles was already naked and had one leg up ready to enter the bathtub. He stopped, still with his leg on the air, and asked:

"Wouldn't it be better if you got in first? Then I could sit on your lap like I used to do with mom."

Melissa's eyes had zeroed in on Stiles' crotch and she had to make an effort to turn away from it.

"What?"

"Get in so I can sit on your lap?"

"I was thinking that you could bathe yourself and then call me so I could wash your hair." That made sense, right?

"But that's no fun! I thought you wanted to take a bath with me like mom used to do!"

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate, Stiles."

"Why not? Mom used to do it with me all the time and you are a mom too!"

"But I'm not your..."

The boy's face crumpled and Melissa couldn't finish the sentence. She should be feeling honored that Stiles wanted to do with her the things he used to do with his mother, but instead she was rejecting him and hurting him because she was too scared of her own mind.

"All right, I'll get in."

Melissa took off her robe and hung it on the wall while Stiles looked on with curiosity. She then sat on the bathtub and let the young omega get in on his own. He sat on her lap with his back to her chest and his legs straddling hers.

She felt a mixture of gratefulness and disappointment when she realized that she couldn't see anything other than Stiles' back and head. Still, the contrast between her tanned breasts and his pale shoulders was quite nice.

"Melissa..." Whined the boy. " You have to wash me!"

As if in a trance, she picked the bar of soap and rubbed it until her hands were covered in lather. Stiles had his own washcloth but she didn't even think about it before putting her hands on him. He was soft, and slippery, and let out the cutest little noises of pleasure as Melissa rubbed his shoulders.

Her hands continued downwards towards his back, and then up to his sides and down his arms. When she reached his hands he grabbed her and playfully refused to let go until she blew a raspberry on the side of his neck. Stiles laughed and squirmed, rubbing his whole body against her, and in retaliation she began tickling his ribs.

"Stop! Stop, please!"

Melissa stopped tickling Stiles and pet his sides soothingly before gliding towards his chest. She could feel his tiny little nipples pebbling under her palm and had to stop herself from pinching them. There would be no way to distract him from that or excuse it, but she almost couldn't force herself to leave them be.

Stiles' belly was rounded and a little chubby. She let one of her fingers dip inside his navel for a moment, but then continued downwards until she reached his thighs. she washed as far as she could reach and then passed him the soap so he could get the rest.

When the boy bent down to wash his feet he almost lost his balance and Melissa had to grab him. She held him by the waist and made sure that he scrubbed between his toes, teasing him about having enough dirt in there to grow his own garden.

Then, Stiles stiffened suddenly and looked down towards his lap. Melissa's fingers, entirely without her approval, had started playing with the little omega cocklet. It was so tiny that she only needed two fingers to rub it, and she could feel it getting harder as she touched him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles' voice was tiny and unsure.

"I'm washing you like you told me." Her answer was automatic, having barely heard him.

Melissa kept stroking his little stiffie with one hand while the other glided lower between his legs. She rubbed her middle finger up and down his slit while the others caressed his lips. She kept going lower with each pass until her finger reached the omega's pucker and then stayed there, rubbing it in circles.

"I think I'm clean enough now."

Stiles sounded more confident this time, and his words penetrated the aroused haze Melissa had fallen into.

"Of course. Pass me the shampoo, would you?"

Melissa washed his hair quickly and rinsed him before helping Stiles out of the tub. Then she dried them both, tucked him into Scott's bed and practically ran to her bedroom.

She couldn't get the thought of that tight little anus out of her mind. If Stiles hadn't spoken she would have probably tried to push her finger in and damaged their relationship irreparably.

Still... what would it feel like?

Melissa lied on her bed and brought her hand to her pussy, realizing just how wet she was. She gave her clit a quick rub before sliding lower, teasing the opening of her cunt and getting her fingers wet before sliding them down to her asshole.

Rafe could never be bothered with a long prep, too impatient about burying his cock into someone to take his time, so her ass had gone untouched. She rubbed it and did her best to imagine it was Stiles'.

What if he hadn't stopped her? She would have kept on massaging his little furl until his muscles relaxed. Water wasn't the best lubricant, but she was sure that she could have gotten at least the tip of her finger inside him.

He would have whimpered in surprise, tensing his body and tightening around her finger. She'd be already inside, though, and after that first breach he wouldn't have been able to stop her.

Melissa pushed her finger in and out of her ass, wanting to go deeper. Her cunt was pretty much gushing, fluids running down towards her back hole and soaking her hand.

Maybe that was the way to go. She would fuck her pussy until her hand was dripping and then would use her own slick to lube up her boy's tight ass. She would pry his legs open with her own and pass her other arm around his torso, trapping his arms so that he couldn't fight her.

She would go straight for his ass, stick one finger in before he knew what was happening. He would try to push her out, but that would only open him further. She would go deep, twisting her finger to stretch him while she looked for her prostate. Male omegas had all the luck.

Stiles would moan when she found the spot, confused and afraid of how good it felt. She would keep on stroking it until he relaxed and then, when she no longer had to hold him still, she would grab his tiny dicklet and start playing with it as a reward for good behavior.

Melissa would add another finger, and then another one. Not too fast, she didn't want to hurt him, but quickly enough that he would feel it. It was best if he got used to a bit of pain with his pleasure, after all most alphas tended to be impulsive and selfish when thinking with their cocks.

Honestly, it would be better for Stiles to lose his virginity with an older and experienced beta who loved him rather than the first alpha who could trick him into believing they cared.

Melissa huffed and pulled her fingers out. Her wrist was starting to hurt from the awkward angle so she turned on her side and kept on fucking her ass from behind.

Maybe that'd be better than the bath. Getting Stiles when he was asleep, spooning behind him and slipping her fingers in. He'd be all soft and relaxed, easier to penetrate. He also wouldn't try to stop her, not understanding that she was doing it for his own good. He always slept so deeply that he probably wouldn't wake up until she had at least three fingers in him, and by then he'd be so aroused that he wouldn't think to protest.

She would tell him to lie on his front, encourage him to hump the bed while she kept on nailing his prostate. He would be a writhing mass of arousal, panting and whining and wordlessly begging for more. He'd start thrusting forwards into the bed and backwards onto her fingers, not knowing which felt best. She would encourage him to go faster, to seek his pleasure where he could find it without worrying about anything else.

Stiles would look so beautiful and sexy, gorgeous when he finally came. He would slump on the bed, turn his pretty face towards her and whisper:

"Thank you, mommy."

Melissa tore her fingers out of her ass and forcefully kneaded her clit with the heel of her hand, coming immediately.

She laid there, panting and mindlessly running her fingers through the wetness between her legs. She was too satisfied to care that her mind was even more fucked-up than she thought, lusting for a little boy and wanting him to call her mom. For a moment she imagined herself standing up and going to Scott's room. Bringing her fantasy to reality.

And then the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** slight dub-con (YMMV).

Melissa sat up, remembering with a jolt that John was supposed to pick Stiles up. She ran into the bathroom to grab her robe and went downstairs before the guilt could catch up with her.

"John! Hello!" Was she acting too happy? Smiling too wide?

"Melissa. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes! You just caught me about to go to bed."

"But Stiles..."

"To be honest, I completely forgot that you were coming back for him. I'm so used to having him here that I just sent him straight to bed after the bath."

"It's my fault, isn't it?" John let out a humorless laugh. "I depend so much on you taking care of Stiles that sometimes it seems he is more your son than mine."

Melissa felt awful. She had only blurted the first excuse that came to mind and had said exactly the wrong thing. She knew that the sheriff felt guilty about spending so much time at work and she had made it seem as if she was backhandedly berating him for it.

"Stop that. You know I love having Stiles around, and that he loves you and understands why you have to work so much."

"Then why does it feel like I'm constantly failing him?"

"It feels that way because you actually care. Parents who think they are wonderful and commit no mistakes are usually the worst of the lot. Now come in here and let's have some coffee."

"At this hour of the night?"

"Some wine, then, or even water. I've spent the whole day alone and I could do with some adult company."

John followed her into the kitchen and nodded when she showed him the bottle of wine. She served them two glasses and they both sat at the table in silence. Now that he was actually there she had no idea what to say.

"I think we've forgotten how to adult casually." Joked John. "I can't think about anything to say that isn't related to either the kids or the job."

"I know that feeling. I don't even remember how I spent my free time before having Scott. Do you?"

"I remember date nights with Claudia." His voice was soft and sad.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..."

"No, it's OK. They are good memories."

They both went silent, lost in their own thoughts. Melissa looked at John's melancholy face and decided that she didn't like it. He was a good man that had been dealt a bad hand through no fault of his own and didn't deserve to hurt so much.

"Do you ever think...?" Se began cautiously. "Do you ever think about dating again?"

"No." It was a firm and immediate answer, as if he had never had the slightest doubt about it. "I love Claudia and I will keep loving her until the day I die. I know it sounds dramatic, but even if I met someone new they would always be second to her and that wouldn't be fair for them."

"Casual encounters, then? I know alphas have their needs, everyone does, and there is nothing wrong with getting your itches scratched."

"Is that what you do?"

"I've only had sex with one person in my whole life."

"Are you still in love with him? After everything he did to you and Scott?" John looked so worried and offended on her behalf that she couldn't help but melt a little.

"Not at all. I just... I guess I don't know how. He was the one who chased me, I've never tried to go out and look for someone."

"I'm sure if you went into a club men would just start throwing themselves at you for the chance to dance with such a gorgeous woman."

"Oh, John, you are so sweet!" Melissa placed her hand on his cheek. "You probably need glasses, but you are very sweet."

"Your husband was never able to appreciate what he had. You are a wonderful woman, and beautiful too."

John stared into her eyes intently and covered her hand with his own. He then took a deep breath, as if to say something more, but remained quiet.

"He wanted an omega." The truth behind the separation came out of her mouth unbidden. "He kept it quiet as some sort of kindness towards me, but that is the real reason he left."

"What." It wasn't a question. John nostrils flared and his eyes glimmered with barely contained rage.

"He wanted an omega, and as much as I tried I couldn't become one."

"You... That man is an idiot! No wonder you are afraid of putting yourself out there." He tightened the grasp on her hand and brought it to his lips. "You are gorgeous, inside and out, and being a beta or an omega changes absolutely nothing."

Melissa felt touched. She couldn't even remember the last time someone had said anything so nice to her, and it meant much more coming from this particular man. She had known Claudia, and still remembered how amazing she was.

"I will never understand the obsession alphas have with omegas. I married an omega, yes, but that was because I fell in love with her and not with her biology. Even if they try to blame it on instincts, let me tell you that beta women smell just as good as omegas."

Melissa's heart skipped a beat and her eyes went straight to the hand John was still holding close, not to his lips as she had thought, but to his nose. He was taking deep breaths, subconsciously smelling the fingers that she hadn't washed before opening the door.

No wonder John was being so flattering and even compared her scent to that of an omega. After using Omegine and masturbating without washing up she was practically covered in omega pheromones.

She knew she had to stop this, whatever it was, but she didn't really want to.

"I wish more alphas were like you, but they all seem to want an omega."

"Their loss. They clearly don't know what they're missing and they will one day kick themselves about losing you to some beta or another who realized just how great you are."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not? If you went out there I'm sure you'd find many betas willing to romance you and sweep you off your feet. Or do betas now prefer omegas too?"

"No, but I do prefer alphas."

John didn't answer, but Melissa saw him take another deep breath. He was just looking at her, almost studying her, and she suddenly felt a trickle of wetness sliding between her legs.

"Also, I don't think I'm looking for romance. I already tried that and it went so wrong that now all I really want is friendship."

"Just friendship?" John's voice was so deep that it was almost a growl.

"Friendship..." Melissa paused before deciding to take the plunge. "And a big alpha knot in my cunt."

The sheriff did growl at that and pulled on her arm until she was straddling his lap. He buried his hands under her robe and grabbed her ass, digging his fingers into her flesh. Melissa moaned and bent her head to kiss him. It had been too long, far too long.

John's tongue invaded her mouth and his hands moved all over her body. One of them ended up on her breast and began pinching her nipple while the other went back down to her ass and started rubbing at her hole.

"Not there, I want you in my pussy!"

"You'll take whatever I give you. You need to learn how it feels like when someone worships your body and that's what I'll do."

The alpha grabbed her thighs and in an amazing show of strength stood up from his chair. He warned her to hold on tight and walked towards the stairs. Melissa crossed her ankles around his back and kept on rubbing against him while he led them towards her bedroom.

"Robe off!"

As soon as she obeyed his order John threw her on the bed and quickly stripped. Melissa watched entranced as his muscled body was revealed, and almost came at the sight of his gigantic cock.

Then John was on her. He knelt between her legs and bent down to kiss her tits. He licked, and sucked and bit until her skin turned red and then he rubbed them all over with his stubble.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? For a big, strong alpha to take control and claim you properly."

Melissa could only moan and whimper, and wish that he would go lower. Then, as if reading her mind, John scooted down the bed and buried his face in her pussy. He gave it the same rough treatment that he had used for her tits and as soon as she felt his teeth closing around her clit she came gushing.

She expected him to pause for a bit while she recuperated but really, she should have known better. John kept licking at her cunt, pushing his tongue inside her and making her ache for something far larger.

"Please..." Was that her voice? She sounded wrecked!

"Don't worry, I know what you want." John directed a filthy smile at her and thrust two thick fingers inside her.

Melissa's head snapped back with pleasure and he went back to sucking on her clit. She found herself on the edge of orgasm again and it only took John adding another finger for her to tip over.

"I wonder, how many times do you think I can make you come without giving you my cock?"

"No, no, please! I need it!" She was beyond feeling any shame for begging.

"Alright, alright. I admit I want to knot you too."

John knelt up and came closer to her, placing the head of his dick right by her entrance and pushing slowly in. It was torture, such sweet torture, feeling every inch dragging in and finally filling her like she needed.

Melissa felt like it had taken an eternity, but at last she felt him bottoming out, his big heavy balls resting against her ass for an instant before he immediately pulled out and thrust back in again. Then he began fucking her in earnest, hard and fast and exactly how she wanted.

The beta could do nothing but lay there and take what he was giving her, so she let herself drift, her mind going blank and her body seemingly reduced to her cunt, a cock-sleeve for her alpha.

Soon she felt John's knot expanding, forcing his way in and out of her a few times before it grew too big inside her, plugging her up and giving her yet another orgasm.

The alpha grunted and moaned, biting at her neck while his cock pulsed and filled her with an incredible amount of come. She had almost forgotten this feeling, her toys unable to replicate the gush of hot liquid shooting inside her until she felt ready to burst.

John fell onto her, crushing Melissa against the bed. She enjoyed the weight of his body trapping her and restricting her breath, but then the alpha grabbed her and turned them until she was on top. This was almost better, her limbs and torso entirely unrestricted and giving her the illusion of freedom while the pressure of his knot inside her let her know that she couldn't get away.

Not that she wanted to leave, she was happy right where she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** nothing outside of Melissa's fantasies.

That morning, the morning after, had been incredibly awkward. John and Melissa had miraculously woken up before Stiles and managed to pretend that he hadn't spent the night, but the little omega had still directed suspicious looks at them over breakfast. They weren't behaving normally, she knew, all tense and quiet and unable to look the other in the eye.

John was clearly ashamed, apologizing to her as soon as they had woken up. She had tried to explain to him that there was nothing to feel sorry about but then he had asked a question that left her speechless: "What if Stiles had come in and caught us?"

Melissa had pretty much ran for the safety of the shower, because his alpha nose would have been able to smell her answer just as surely as if she had said what she thought: "I'd have invited him to join us."

So it was official. Somewhere along the way Melissa had completely lost her mind and no alpha knot could make her forget about her obsession with Stiles.

In a sense her realization was almost liberating. Now that she knew for sure that her feelings were not a temporary bout of insanity she would probably be able to manage them better. After all, the first step was admitting you have a problem, wasn't it?

Melissa couldn't help but laugh at her thought. If only she had just the one problem! Looking inside her purse at the brand new box of Omegine that she had stolen from the hospital she figured that she could add burgeoning kleptomania to the list.

She hadn't planned it or even thought about it. When she had realized that the door to the medical stores was unlocked she had gone in to check that everything was alright and her eyes had fallen right on the huge pink box. After that, the next thing she remembered was opening her locker and hiding the box in her bag. It was a miracle that nobody had caught her, but now the theft would be blamed on whoever had forgotten to lock the door.

Omegine wasn't a terribly dangerous drug. If used wrong the hormonal imbalance could cause terrible effects, true, but it wasn't deadly nor addictive. It still was a heavily controlled substance because some child trafficking rings used it to make young omegas present early and go into heat.

Melissa's gut twisted with a mixture of disgust and anticipation. The fact that she was considering even for a moment copying the techniques of child rapists left her feeling sick, but at the same time she knew deep inside her that it wouldn't be anything like that. She loved Stiles and would never willingly hurt him.

She just wanted to make him happy, and that same morning had been more than enough proof that his happiness depended partly on her.

Stiles had been anxious all through breakfast, his delicate omega senses picking up and reacting to the tension between the adults. He hadn't eaten even half of his pancakes, and when John had given her an uncomfortable good-bye and guided his son to the car, the boy had run back and hugged Melissa tight, asking her if he would see her again.

Of course, it wasn't exactly a surprise. After Claudia's death John had buried himself in work in an attempt to distract himself from the pain, letting everything else, even Stiles, fall by the wayside.

Back then Melissa was in the middle of a divorce and trying to deal with effects of long-term use of Omegine, but she had still done her best to take care of the boy and unofficially adopted him into her family. The child had clearly done some adopting of his own and now she was as fundamental a part of his life as his father, or probably even more.

And Melissa would take care of him.

Maybe she could even use this chance to strengthen Stiles' relationship with John. They would both be happier and make her happier in turn. After all, if she made them closer... they would _owe her_.

She could almost see it. Once Stiles presented, after Melissa had given him his first lessons in pleasure, she would bring him to John so he could experience his first real knotting.

It would be difficult getting the alpha on board with her plan. Far too noble and responsible for his own good, John would surely feel as if having sex with Stiles was wrong. She would need to convince the boy first, see if his begging and sweet omega scent was enough to break his daddy.

Melissa would be there, of course, helping the Stilinskis and making sure that everything went right. She only wanted pleasure for her boy and if John lost control or hurt his son in any way he would never forgive himself. He would never forgive her either, and she wasn't sure if she could survive losing another alpha.

Oh, Melissa knew John wasn't really hers, but she wasn't greedy. When she had told him that she only needed friendship and a thick knot she wasn't lying, and she wouldn't mind sharing him with Stiles. In fact, she would love it.

Maybe she would lie on the bed with the young omega on top of her. He could suck on her tits, nursing while she fingered his newly opened pussy until it was stretched and begging for something to fill it.

John would fuck her cunt for some extra lubrication and she would be so excited that he'd make her come after only a few thrusts. Melissa would feel the need to beg for his knot but struggle to contain herself, opening Stiles as much as she could and feeling the head of the alpha's dick touch the tips of her fingers.

She would feel it slide as it slowly entered his only son, feel the bulge in Stiles' belly pressing right against hers. The omega would keen, half in pain and half in pleasure, and she would nudge his mouth back to her breast while murmuring encouraging words.

"That's it, baby. Doesn't daddy feel good inside you? This is exactly what you need, a big alpha cock filling you up and plugging you tight. Can you feel it? He is moving everything inside you, making a space just for him that no other dick will ever fit right. Your daddy is claiming you as his bitch, his toy, and you are going to let him because you love it, you little slut."

Melissa's words would only make John wilder, pumping into his own son faster and harder, making sure that his cock went as deep as it could so that Stiles would never have to doubt to whom he belonged.

Her pelvis would move against the omega's, the tiny bump of his baby dick smashed between them, forgotten and unimportant. She would play with it when it was her turn, but alphas couldn't be bothered and her boy needed to learn to come from his pussy alone.

The bed would be sopping wet from the two cunts dripping over it. Melissa's would be open and empty, needing a cock, a toy or even some fingers to fill it, but none would do it. John had to fuck Stiles and she wouldn't be able to touch herself with both Stilinskis right on top of her. Not that she would have, anyway, since that would mean removing her hands from where they were, holding the omega's thighs and ass-cheeks apart so that his father could have better access.

It would be so sexy, feeling everything but being unable to see it. Stiles would be burning hot, wet from all the slick she had coaxed from his pussy, and John would hit her hands with every thrust. She would be the first to know when his knot started swelling, feeling it with the tips of her fingers right before the alpha shoved it into her baby. Stiles would scream, having no previous point of reference for that amazing feeling, and maybe try to weakly struggle.

Escaping would be impossible, though, trapped as he would be between both of them. She would keep on with her encouraging and try to calm him down, but even if she didn't manage it John's knot would pop fast and take care of it.

Omegas always came when they were knotted, their cunts hardwired to find pleasure when they were plugged tight and filled with alpha seed. Stiles would be no different and he would fall boneless on top of Melissa, maybe lose consciousness for a bit.

John would shift until he was lying on the bed and bring his son with him, freeing her so she would finally be able to seek her own pleasure.

Yes, that was a nice daydream. And thankfully she had the tools to make it real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, non-consensual somnophilia, non-consensual touching, non-consensual drug use, non-consensual body modification, accidental stimulation.

Stiles was soft and warm under her fingers, slippery from the cream she was rubbing on his skin.

The bedroom was dark, a mess of indistinct shapes barely illuminated by what little light came through the open window. Melissa didn't mind it, she had gotten used to sneaking in and doing her thing quiet and unobserved. In fact she'd come to like it that way, the shadows and the stillness of the night making her feel as if she was doing something secret and forbidden.

Of course she _was_ , technically speaking, but lately she'd been reconsidering her notions of right and wrong and wondering if what she was doing was truly so evil. After all, was she really hurting anyone?

Stiles whimpered softly and opened his legs a little wider. He was so beautiful like this, splayed open for her and reacting just right to her ministrations. It was obvious that his body enjoyed Melissa's touch, instinctively begging for more with sleepy movements and sighs. She was giving him nothing but pleasure, and how could that be wrong?

Melissa kept spreading Omegine up and down the crevasse between his legs, softly caressing his hard little penis and his anus every time she reached them. After a few days of this treatment she had noticed that his body reacted faster, dicklet going stiff and his tight asshole softening for her.

Last night she had gone as far as to push the tip of her finger inside him using the cream as lubricant. Stiles was tighter and hotter that she could have imagined and he hadn't even woken up, which was one of her main worries.

No, her little omega wasn't ready yet to accept her love when he was awake, but in sleep his body knew nothing of supposed 'bad touches' and was free to bask in her devotion. It would take some time, but one day the boy would understand what his instincts were telling him and then she'd finally show him _everything_.

She almost couldn't wait, visions of their future happiness filling her mind and making her wet. It would be wonderful, she knew, but for the moment she would have to make do with stolen touches in the middle of the night.

Melissa realized that there was almost no cream left on her fingers and mentally cursed her fantasies for distracting her. Collecting everything she could on the tip of her index finger, she focused her attentions on the omega's winking little asshole and massaged it in circles before pushing in.

Stiles let out a muffled moan and spread his legs even wider. He was simply perfect and she felt the need to reward him. Slowly her finger went deeper, rubbing his tender insides methodically and trying to find that magical spot that she knew was hiding in there. Stimulating his prostate would help him associate penetration with pleasure and it could only help her plans in the long run.

When her finger finally touched that small bump Melissa began massaging it gently but insistently, delighted with the constant stream of sounds the omega let out. His hips soon began moving in uncoordinated tiny thrusts, instinctively humping the bed and trying to impale himself on her digit at the same time. Again she asked the universe how this could be wrong when he was obviously having so much fun.

Suddenly another voice joined the chorus of moans and whimpers in the room and Melissa lifted her head startled. It was Scott, her little Scotty. When Stiles had stretched open for her one of his legs had pushed right between Scott's and the movement must have stirred something in him because now he was rubbing against the omega's thigh.

The sight of the two boys writhing in the bed was almost like a wake up call for her. Melissa realized now that in all her plans for Stiles and his father she had somehow managed to forget her own son, the single most important person in her life. How was this possible?

Somehow, she had managed to do exactly the same thing she always resented in others: she had gotten so caught up in the alpha/omega dynamics that she had ended up ignoring Scott because he was only a beta. A beta just like her.

Melissa's insides twisted up with guilt. Her little man was right there and she had simply overlooked him. She cared about Stiles and loved him as if he was another son, of course, but Scott should be at the very least as important to her as the omega, if not more.

She still remembered the day of his birth and the pure delight she had felt when she had seen her son's face for the first time. She also remembered Rafael's disappointment when the doctor had told them that there were no obvious signs of Scott being an alpha or an omega, so he was most probably a beta.

Thinking back on it that should have been the moment when Melissa realized that her marriage couldn't last. What sort of father could be feeling _disappointed_ over the birth of his first son? The kind of father who believed that betas were second-class citizens, obviously.

Unfortunately for her she had been too distracted by admiring the perfect human being that they had managed to create.

She was an awful mother. As soon as she found out that she was pregnant Melissa swore to herself that she would always put her baby first, and now she had managed to make life-altering plans that didn't involve him at all.

What was Scott supposed to do while she was teaching Stiles about pleasure? Who would take care of him while she helped John mate the little omega? How would he feel when she began paying more attention to Stiles that to her own son?

Scott, her darling boy, so afraid that everybody else would leave him just like his dad had done. Her sweet little man always eager to please and trying to take care of her and Stiles and everyone else.

And he was exactly what her plans had been missing all along.

John was the alpha and Stiles was the omega. Melissa was the beta that would keep the balance. Her main roles would be as caregiver and safe playmate for the boy and outlet of sexual frustration for the sheriff. Alphas could be almost brutal during sex and Stiles wouldn't be able to manage such violence until he was older, so Melissa would take it all for herself and ensure that the relations between the Stilinskis were always nice and easy.

She knew that as soon as their omega was old enough to take it John would probably stop fucking her. She had accepted it and was planning on remaining supportive, waiting for that moment when Stiles inevitably fell in love and left and the sheriff returned to her.

But now, if she played her cards right, things could be different. Scotty was only a beta, true, but he was such a good boy that he would probably do whatever it took to keep all of them happy. All three of them.

And he would be so easy to train...

"Mom?" Scott's voice interrupted Melissa's revelation.

"It's OK, baby, go back to sleep. I was only checking up on you before I went to bed."

"OK. G'night."

Watching Scott's face to make sure that he hadn't fully opened his eyes, Melissa quickly pulled her finger out of Stiles and left the room. She had many things to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, non-consensual somnophilia, non-consensual touching, non-consensual drug use, non-consensual body modification.

Melissa washed carefully the Superman glasses the boys had used during dinner. She was probably being too cautious, but better that than being careless and getting caught by someone who wouldn’t understand what she was doing.

The sleeping pills had been easy to buy, just simple over the counter stuff that wouldn’t raise any questions. It was meant for adults, of course, but it was not a problem since she had been already planning on crushing the pills and mixing the powder into the boys’ milk.

It had worked wonderfully. By the time dinner was over Stiles was already yawning and Scott was practically falling asleep on the table. She had sent both boys up to bed, magnanimously letting them skip their daily bath.

Melissa left the last glass on the rack and dried her hands before climbing upstairs. After a brief detour to the master bathroom to pick up the Omegine she entered Scott’s bedroom.

The boys were fast asleep over the covers, naked as usual. Stiles was stretched like a starfish, arms and legs akimbo, taking most of the mattress for himself. In contrast, Scott was curled up on the side as if letting his friend have as much space as he wanted. Even in sleep it was obvious that her son was eager to please.

Melissa uncapped the tube of cream and sat on the bed right between the omega’s legs. She thought that his cleft was becoming more prominent but she couldn’t be sure since she had been seeing it daily. As she began massaging him she imagined what she would do once his cunt finally bloomed open for her.

At the pace they were going Stiles might even present one of these nights while Melissa was touching him. It would be glorious, rubbing her fingers between his baby pussy lips and suddenly feeling a dip that wasn’t there before. She would concentrate on that spot, pushing softly but insistently until the flesh finally parted and let her in.

It would be so incredibly arousing, knowing without a doubt that she had been the first person to claim his baby cunt, to open the way for the enormous cocks that would one day fill it. And it wouldn’t matter how many people fucked Stiles, how many alphas knotted him, nobody would be able to say that they had been the first. Just her.

This time, when the omega opened his legs further and began humping the bed, she pushed one of his limbs until it was right between Scott’s like the other night. She wanted to do Stiles first but there was no reason her son couldn’t have some fun while he waited for her touch.

Soon both boys were moving and moaning softly. Melissa felt her heart burst with happiness at the sight of her babies having so much fun. She almost couldn’t wait until she could show this to John, but she knew that he would be the most difficult part of her plan.

Melissa pushed one finger inside Stiles’ ass, stretching him with confident moves since she was sure that he wouldn’t wake up. She had a new objective for the night, she intended to get at least two of her fingers inside him and stimulate his prostate until he came, if he could.

She wasn’t sure if boys this young could have orgasms, specially not omegas who hadn’t presented yet, but she remembered that touching herself between her legs had felt really good even back when she was a young girl. She could recall a couple of occasions in which she felt something so intense that it might have been an orgasm.

And if she couldn’t make him climax, at least she would have fun trying.

Stiles had such a wonderful ass that she couldn’t understand how anyone could resist it. His cheeks were perky and firm, round and perfectly sized for any hand to grope them. His hole, though, that was the real treasure. It looked so tiny, closed tight and hidden like a secret between the two mounds of flesh, but appearances were deceiving.

It never took Melissa more than a couple of caresses before the hole opened and tried to catch her finger, the greedy little thing. And it was always so hot inside, the flesh supple and wet sucking her in like it knew just how much pleasure she could cause.

For a moment she wondered if Scott’s ass would be so accepting, but she figured she had time to find out later. The boys would probably sleep the whole night away and she could do anything she wanted as long as she cleaned up after her before they woke up.

Melissa bent down to take a closer look at the hole she was fingering. The skin looked stretched around her digit but not too strained, so she slowly pulled her index finger out and added her middle finger when she went back in. Stiles twitched and whimpered but she managed to breach his ass once more, pushing deep and pulling out again and again.

She kept on thrusting in and out of that lovely baby ass until she had almost run out of cream to lubricate her moves, and then she spat right in the hole so she wouldn’t have to stop. She found it a bit distasteful and wished that she could instead lick him open with her tongue, but she didn’t want to risk swallowing any trace of Omegine. Even the little amounts of cream that she had absorbed through her hand these last few nights had been enough to get her cunt gushing every time she got aroused.

That last thought made her realize how empty and neglected her pussy was feeling. All this time she had been unknowingly grinding against the bed and she was so wet that her slick had probably seeped through her panties and maybe even through her sweats.

Melissa pulled the hand she had been using to pet Stiles and shoved her inside her underwear so she could finger herself at the same time that she fingered her omega. She marveled at the difference between both holes, one open and sopping wet and the other so tight and with barely enough lubrication to move.

She needed more. No longer in the mood to tease herself, Melissa began fucking herself hard with four of her fingers while she thumbed her clit. At the same time she seeked the boy’s prostate and rubbed it insistently. The room filled with the noises stiles let out, moans and whimpers that kept rising in volume and could be caused by either pleasure or pain.

Melissa couldn’t stop now. She was so close that it would only take a little to push her over the edge. And then her omega’s body seized and his hole started spasming and contracting around her fingers.

She had managed to make him come and he pulled her along with him.

Melissa took her fingers out of Stiles and watched his tiny little anus trying to close around nothing. The skin was red but nothing too bad and she felt the almost irresistible desire to go back in and begin all over again.

But she wouldn’t, because now it was Scott’s turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, non-consensual somnophilia, non-consensual touching, non-consensual drug use, incest.

Melissa kept on fingering herself while she watched her boys sleeping on the bed.

Her son was still humping his friend's leg but he had shifted until he was almost lying on top of it. Melissa decided that Scott's ass was just as lovely as Stiles' and deserved just as much attention. After all, once she finally introduced John to this aspect of their relationship the alpha would probably want to claim him too.

It would be amazing, Scott's little hole taking the sheriff's cock and his thick knot. Omega pussies were made for knotting but her baby would need a lot of training until he could get something of that size inside him.

Melissa played some more with her cunt, making sure to get her fingers nice and wet. She didn't have any other form of lube in the house and there was something perversely arousing in knowing that she was fingerfucking his ass with slick that came from the same place from where he had been born. And wouldn't it be lovely if he went back there? Scott's tiny beta dick would never be enough to fill her, but maybe she could teach him to eat her out when the Stilinskis were busy with one another.

This time she didn't waste any time and went straight for his precious little hole. It was closed incredibly tight but she wasn't about to let that stop her. While her other hand went between the boys to play with Scott's baby cock and balls, her fingers kept rubbing and pushing at the opening until she managed to break through.

Her son let out a pained moan but Melissa kept on pushing until her whole finger was inside him. She knew from experience that alphas didn't have the patience for stretching a hole properly and while omegas were made for fucking, her little beta would need to get used to a little bit of rough treatment. It would only be the beginning, anyways, since once she introduced him to her toys his hole would soon feel always stretched and empty and ready for alpha cock.

Maybe she should invest in a strap-on with an inflatable knot so she could give him a taste of what being claimed feels like before letting John loose on him.

Melissa fucked her son's hole slowly, trying to find his prostate. His tiny dick had gone soft and he kept whimpering in pain, but she wanted to at least show him that there could be pleasure in being penetrated.

When she finally found the little bump and rubbed it Scott calmed down a bit, and after a while even began moving his ass as if seeking more contact. Melissa felt the return of his erection and decided to continue touching him. If Stiles could reach orgasm then surely he could too, and she had promised herself that she would do her best to pay equal attention to both boys.

"That's it, baby, you are doing so well. Just let mommy make you feel good, I'm sure you'll love it."

After a while her finger got dry so she lowered her head and began licking her boy. He was so soft under her tongue, salty but sweet and so deliciously warm. Now she truly regretted not being able to do this with Stiles, but there would be a day when he didn't need the Omegine anymore and until then rimming could be a mother and son activity.

Melissa kept licking, doing her best to push her spit inside him without removing her finger. She had hurt Scott and felt bad about it even if it had been unavoidable, so she intended to give him as much pleasure as he could take stimulating his prostate and his hole at the same time.

But what about his dick? Would it taste just as nice?

A sudden need to find out made Melissa push her son not too gently until he was lying belly up. One of his legs was hanging out of the bed but that only made it easier for her to reach his hole in his new position.

She kept on fingering Scott and put her mouth on his tiny cocklet. It wasn't any bigger than her thumb and when she tried she realized that she could suck it and his balls at the same time. His little sack was still high and tight right at the base of his dick. If it had been even slightly softer she could have mistaken it for the deflated knot of an adult alpha.

Melissa still remembered sucking Rafe off after work, his thick cockhead filling her mouth and making her gag when he pushed into her throat. He loved to grab her head and fuck her face until she was about to pass out from lack of air. Then he would let her gasp for a second or two before he thrusted back in. He always came so much that she wasn't able to swallow it all, so she had to clean every single spilled drop with her tongue. Afterwards he would keep her on her knees while he watched TV and make her suck on his knot until it went down.

Maybe that's what she should do with John. He had been so incredibly awkward since the night they had sex that the boys had begun to suspect something and she was getting tired of it.

But that was a thought for another moment, right now her focus should be on Scott.

His body was trembling, his hips moving back and forth and his mouth babbling incoherently. It was lovely. His cock was so different from his father's that she wasn't sure if she was sucking him right, but he seemed to be enjoying it. In fact, if it wasn't for his tiny scrotum she might have wondered if he was an omega, so little was his dick.

Scott was moaning so nicely and he tasted so good that Melissa felt her cunt let out a new wave of wetness. Lost in the pleasure of having a cock in her mouth for the first time in years she began humping the bed and seeking something firm against which she could grind.

Suddenly her hip hit something hard and she thoughtlessly straddled it, vaguely recognizing it as a foot. It felt so good, her clit rubbing against the instep while the toes pushed against her cunt through her clothes. She thought about getting naked and actually fucking herself on her son's toes. Or were they Stiles? Would they fit inside her?

Melissa started sucking harder and rubbing Scott's prostate faster. She couldn't believe that she was this excited about getting fucked by a foot, but the idea alone was enough to almost make her come.

She began to lose control, moving quicker and making the whole bed tremble. One particularly hard thrust against the foot made her lose her balance, which in turn made her elbow slip and she practically stabbed her boy with her finger.

Scott let out a wordless shout and at first Melissa feared that she might had hurt him, but the way his hole and dick twitched let her know that her son had just come. That was enough to set her off too and she lied there, panting against his crotch, letting her mind drift while she enjoyed the afterglow.

She couldn't wait until the boys were awake for their playtime. If she could come this hard just from them being passive toys she could play with, what would they be able to do once they were actually conscious of what was happening?

At that moment Melissa's sight fell on Scott's baby dick and she saw something that would alter her plans again. Right on the base of his penis there was a little bump that one day would develop into a thick alpha knot.

Scott wasn't a beta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, non-consensual somnophilia, non-consensual touching, exhibitionism, manipulation, lying, child grooming, non-consensual drug use, non-consensual body modification, mommy kink.

Melissa pushed open the door to Scott's bedroom carefully. Earlier that night, when she was about to crush the only sleeping pill she had left to mix it with the boys' milk, an explosion from the TV had startled her and she had accidentally dropped the pill down the kitchen sink drain.

Once inside the room she went straight to the bed and began gently examining Stiles' body. Since finding out about Scott's baby knot she had stopped using Omegine for fear that Stiles would present in the middle of the night and Scott would claim him before she could take his virginity. She was worried that discontinuing the treatment so suddenly would cause side effects on the young omega but she didn't know what else to do, other than keeping a close watch on him and inspecting him every night while she was playing with the boys.

Was the crease between his legs smoothing out? Maybe it was just her imagination.

Needing to touch, Melissa bent over Stiles and started sucking his little cocklet. If there was a silver lining to this situation it was that, without the cream, she could finally taste him. For a moment she lost herself on the feeling of that small member inside her mouth and the way his hips moved unconsciously seeking pleasure.

"Mom?" Scott's sleepy voice broke the silence of the room and Melissa quickly sat up.

"Hush. Go back to sleep, honey."

"Are you going to bed too?"

"Yes. Now sleep."

Melissa cursed herself for forgetting that the boys hadn't taken their medicine and she needed to be careful not to wake them up. It was a miracle that Scott hadn't opened his eyes and seen her touching Stiles, but now she couldn't continue or he would definitely catch her.

Giving one last longing look at the omega's tiny erection, she left.

As soon as she got back to her room she took out her clothes and began touching herself. She had gotten used to rubbing against the boys, once even using Scott's fingers to fuck herself, but she would have to make do with her hands and one of her dildos for the night.

She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She grabbed her breasts and began massaging them, imagining that it was John doing it. She hadn't found yet a way to get him back into her bed and, while playing with the boys was very nice, she was getting tired of doing all the work.

She wanted the sheriff there with her, filling her cunt with his big cock while Stiles and Scott lapped up her juices and sucked on his balls. The whole family together and happy and making the others feel good.

Melissa's hands slid down her torso towards her core, one toying with her clit while the other one plunged deep inside her pussy.

Maybe she could find a way for the four of them to live together. All in one house, lounging naked, with playmates always just a few steps away. The boys would run and tussle and stop in the middle of it to hump each other or climb their alpha's lap for some fun.

When John had to work she would sit on his favorite armchair, legs hanging over the arms, and let the boys take turns eating her out for hours, and hours, and hours...

"Melissa? What are you doing?"

Stiles was standing right inside the door watching her with wide eyes and one hand rubbing his baby dick.

"Well, you see... Grownups sometimes have itches between their legs and they have to touch themselves to feel better," she explained, making it up as she went. She continued playing with her clit and fucking her cunt to make him believe it was perfectly normal.

"Itches?" Stiles kept watching her movements and caressing his cocklet without noticing.

"It's nothing bad, just a sign that you're growing up."

"I think I'm itching too," he confessed, shyly.

Melissa couldn't believe her luck. She had thought that she'd have to wait until Stiles presented to begin teaching him properly, but here he was naked and aroused and ready for help. She removed her hands from her body before she could come just from the thought of what was about to happen.

"Well, then you should deal with it," she answered faking calm.

"But I don't know how!" Stiles whined. "Can you teach me?"

"Sweetie, this isn't the kind of thing that you should do with strangers."

"But you aren't a stranger! You're Melissa!"

"Yes, but only family is supposed to teach children how to fix their itches."

Melissa couldn't quite believe what she was saying. She had a vague idea of how to keep the omega from telling anyone about the games she wanted to play with him, but she needed to be very careful.

"But you are almost family! Dad trusts you to take care of me and everyone knows it."

"Yes, just like everyone knew that Rafael left for his job, and they still blamed me."

"People are stupid, but I'm sure dad would give you permission to teach me."

"Probably, but I think that he might want to teach you himself. It is a very important tradition and a bonding moment for parents and their children."

"But dad isn't here and it itches!"

"I know it itches, honey, but your dad would feel bad if he knew that he had missed the opportunity."

"We don't have to tell him! It could be a secret!"

"Stiles, you shouldn't keep secrets from your dad."

"But that way we won't hurt him! Please, Melissa, if you teach me now I'll keep quiet and tell absolutely nobody and then when dad decides to teach me I can pretend that I know nothing and he'll be happy that he gets to do this with me."

Melissa tried to look as if she was considering the idea, but inside her mind she was celebrating the fact that Stiles had followed her clues perfectly and reacted exactly how she wanted.

"I don't know..."

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Oh, I guess. But if your dad finds out you'll tell him that it was your idea."

"Yes!" Stiles did a happy dance. "What do I do?"

"First close the door and lie down while I go fetch something."

Melissa went into the bathroom and took the tube of Omegine from the cabinet. She wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. When she returned she saw that Stiles had followed her orders and was clumsily rubbing his dick on the bed.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes. Am I doing it good?"

"Very good, baby, but I still have things to teach you."

Melissa knelt between his legs and squeezed some cream on her fingers. Grabbing one of his thighs she moved it away and began spreading the medicine all over his cleft.

"That's cold!"

"Yes, but it helps with the itches of young omegas like you."

In that moment she pushed one of her fingers inside his ass. She had trained his hole to take that much easily and she hoped the move might distract him from wondering why she had a cream for omegas.

Stiles whimpered and closed his eyes, instinctively opening up for her. He kept grabbing his baby cock and moving his hips while she began to fuck him.

"Omegas like having things inside them,” she explained. “Your body is made to be filled. Your mouth, your butt... your kitten, once it opens up."

"Kitten?"

"Right here," she said pressing with one finger the crevasse between his legs. "One day a hole will open, and that will be your vagina. Some like to call it a cunt or a pussy, and since yours will be small and really cute we can call it a kitten."

"That's where babies come from."

"Yes. And to have a baby you first need to be filled with an alpha's seed."

Melissa added another finger to his ass and kept pushing against his prostate.

"Feels good," moaned the boy.

"Of course it does. And I know something that feels even better."

She grabbed the hand Stiles was using to touch himself and moved it aside before bending down and taking him in her mouth. The omega let out an exclamation of surprise and thrusted hard against her. She ignored it and started sucking while fucking him hard and fast with her fingers. She suspected that she would never tire of this, of the taste of a tiny omega cock, of making one of her boys lose control.

"Something's happening!" Stiles pulled on her hair trying to move her away but she wouldn't let him. "Melissa! Something's happening! Mom!"

On that last shout the omega's body went rigid and his dicklet and asshole began twitching. Melissa pulled her hands away from him and quickly straddled the boy while she mashed her clit.

"What did you call me, baby?"

Stiles looked up dazedly, probably too high on endorphins to understand what was happening.

"Say it again, please. Call me mommy, baby."

Melissa's hips were shaking like crazy and she knew that she was covering the boy's chest with her slick, but she needed that last push to come.

"Please, baby, please."

"Mommy?"

There it was. Melissa's whole body convulsed, muscles contracting and pulling while she screamed and a last spurt of fluid burst from her splashing her baby omega's chest and even his face.

She let herself fall to one side of the bed and turned just in time to see something that would remain forever in her mind: Stiles licking her juices from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I have a new job that left me with almost no free time and I'm afraid that from now on updates might become irregular. I will try to publish at least one chapter per week but I can't make promises.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, non-consensual somnophilia, non-consensual touching, manipulation, lying, child grooming, vaginal fisting, rough sex.

Melissa spent the next day feeling weightless, as if bubbles of pure happiness had filled her body making her levitate. Her plans had never been closer to coming to fruition and she was hoping that Stiles would soon ask her to help him with his 'itches' again.

Unfortunately, her excitement distracted her and she forgot to buy more sleeping pills. In fact she didn't remember about it until she was about to sneak into the boys' room and at that point there was nothing she could do.

Melissa decided that she would only check on them and then leave, but once she was inside she couldn't help herself. Stiles looked so good, his pale skin put on display just for her, that she simply had to touch.

She began caressing his soft belly, slowly lowering her hand until she was playing with his dicklet. It got hard faster than usual, as if last night's lesson had finally cemented the idea of touch and pleasure in the omega's mind.

She kept sliding lower, remembering their conversation about pussies and babies. A startling burst of heat exploded inside her body at the thought of a pregnant Stiles, tiny as he was now but with an exaggeratedly large belly. She wished that she could see him filled with a litter like a bitch, a bunch of incestuous babies from his daddy.

Suddenly in desperate need of relief, Melissa didn't think twice before shaking the omega awake. Pressing a finger to his lips to keep him silent, she lifted him on her arms and took him to her room.

"I thought that maybe you wanted to learn some more."

Stiles nodded, waking up fully, and let her arrange him on the bed.

"I liked what you did last night," he admitted.

"What? My mouth or my fingers inside you?"

"Both," he said blushing. "I also liked what you did after. Watching you."

"You did?"

"Yes. It... it tasted good."

Melissa thought that she might be dreaming. She couldn't believe how amazingly lucky she was.

"Would you like to learn how to help me with my itches?"

"Yes!"

"Then we need to change positions."

Melissa held him in her arms once more and lay on the bed with Stiles on top of her.

"Kneel between my legs, baby, and I'll show you how a beta pussy works."

The omega moved fast into place and she opened herself to his sight.

"Am I going to look like that when I get my kitten?"

"Not exactly, but you'll have mostly the same parts. This," she explained pointing, "is my labia. If you touch between your legs you'll find yours."

"It's true!"

"This fleshy bit up here is my clitoris. It's just as sensitive as the tip of your penis and its only purpose is to make women feel good."

"Whoa!"

"And this is my vagina."

Melissa opened the entrance with two fingers so he could see better and Stiles subconsciously bent closer. She was already wet just from having him watch so she pushed her digits deeper and began fucking herself.

"See all that wet stuff? My body makes it so that things can slide in and out easier. Your kitten will do it too when it opens."

"Can I touch? Like you did to me?"

"Of course, baby. I'd love it."

Stiles lay down with his head right above her and carefully pushed two fingers inside her.

"You can add more, I like having big things inside me."

"Big how?" Stiles pushed another finger as he asked.

"Big like an alpha's dick, or a knot."

"And how big is that?"

"Well, an adult knot is more or less like the size of your fist."

Stiles lifted his head until she could see his surprised eyes over her mound.

"Like my fist!?"

"Yes," she answered with a dry mouth, "would you like to try and see if it fits?"

The omega didn't say anything more but he went back to his work. She felt him pull his hand out before closing it and attempting to push it back in, but she wasn't stretched enough for that yet.

Stiles pressed against her cunt for a bit longer until he realized that it wasn't going to work. He didn't admit defeat, however, and decided to try something different. He pushed his fingers back in one by one, slipping on her wet flesh and filling her up rather nicely, if only shallowly. Then, suddenly, Melissa felt a wider stretch and Stiles went deeper than ever before.

"I did it! The fist wouldn't fit but I only had to make my hand thinner!"

"Good boy. Now that you are inside you can try to close your hand."

The cheerful omega obeyed her and she felt his knuckles pressing and rubbing against her insides.

"That's so good, baby. Now move it back and forth but don't take it out."

It was wonderful. It had been a while since that night John had fucked her, and Melissa had missed the sensation of being filled by something that she didn't have to move with her own hands. Stiles' uncertainty, his clumsiness when trying to find a rhythm, made it a thousand times better.

"I want to do that too!"

The boy pushed away the fingers with which she had begun to unknowingly rub her clit and put his mouth to it. Melissa grabbed the back of his head and guided him to where she needed his touch the most, feeling his tiny tongue exploring her folds.

"Right there, baby, suck my clit. Suck mommy's clit!"

His fist was fucking her deeper than even his daddy's cock, practically punching her cervix with every thrust. It should hurt but the feeling was so intense that it turned into pleasure and she couldn't help mashing his head against her pussy to increase the pressure on her clit.

Stiles began to struggle, probably needing to breath, but Melissa kept thrusting against his face, riding closer and closer to her orgasm. In that moment Stiles bit her and her body went off. She began to tremble, caught in the waves of pleasure, and barely felt the boy turn his head to the side and take greedy gulps of air. His fist was still inside her, her muscles squeezing it tight in an attempt to milk any seed from it.

When she finally slumped boneless on the bed, Stiles pulled his hand out causing some wonderful aftershocks. He climbed on top of her and tucked his face against her neck. She put her arm around him and tried to soothe him but she was too weak. The echoes of their panting filled the otherwise silent room.

"Mommy?"

For a wonderful instant she believed that it was Stiles calling her that out of his own free will, but then she realized that the sound came from the door and turned her head to find Scott watching them with a shocked face.

As usual, her son had managed once again to alter her plans without even trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, dubious consent, incest, manipulation.

"Scott, honey, what are you doing here?"

"I woke up and Stiles wasn’t there. What were you doing?"

Scott’s voice was small but his eyes were big as saucers. Melissa wasn’t as far along on his training as with Stiles and she feared that this might ruin everything.

"I was helping your mom with her itches," answered Stiles cheerfully as if she hadn’t almost suffocated him with her pussy not even five minutes ago.

"Itches?"

"It’s a grown up thing. I started itching too because I’m growing up and she helped me with my itches so I helped her back."

Scott began looking a little less shocked and a lot more dubious.

"You are not grown up."

"I didn’t say that," corrected the omega with condescension, "I said I was growing up. I don’t even have my kitten yet."

"Your dad is getting you a cat!? That’s not fair!"

"Scoooott! I mean my omega kitten, like where babies come from!"

Melissa had the feeling that this whole situation was getting away from her, but Stiles had always had a talent for dealing with her son so she let him continue.

"See?" said Stiles scooting over to the side of the bed and opening his legs as wide as he could. "This is where my kitty will grow when I can make babies. Melissa has one too, but since she is older hers is a pussy."

Scott cocked his head to the side looking like a confused puppy.

"So there are no cats?"

Stiles huffed in annoyance and went to the door, grabbing the other boy’s hand and tugging him over. Melissa watched half amused and half horrified as the omega forced her son to climb on the bed and pushed him right between her legs.

"Whoa!" Scott’s eyes were huge as saucers as he looked at her well-used cunt.

"I know, right?" Stiles nodded sagely and moved Scott until they were kneeling side by side between her knees.

Melissa had never before felt so exposed and she had no idea that it would be this thrilling. She could feel herself getting even wetter right there in plain view of her boys, and couldn’t contain a gasp when Stiles began petting her.

"This is your mom’s pussy. Mine is going to look different because I’m an omega and a boy but it works the same."

"Why is it all wet?"

"It’s wet so we can put things inside it," explained Stiles happily.

"Like what?"

"Like my fist!"

"No way! That can’t fit there! Don’t lie!"

"Scott, Stiles is telling the truth." Melissa felt the need to intervene before everything got even more out of hand.

"But how!?"

"Pussies can be really flexible. After all, that’s where babies come from."

"Wait, babies fit through there?" Stiles’ eyes got as big as Scott’s.

"Yes, they do. When a mother is pregnant and the baby in her belly gets big enough they give birth by pushing it through their vaginas."

"Does that mean that Scott came out of your pussy?"

"Yes, he did."

"Whoa!"

Both boys looked at her crotch with wonder, probably imagining what that had looked like. Melissa realized then that she had been subconsciously clenching and relaxing the muscles in her vagina, feeling empty when remembering the largest thing that she had ever held inside. Maybe she could get Scott to fill her back up? After all, he was the one making her feel this way.

"Does it hurt when the baby comes out?" asked Scott shyly.

"Well... different people feel things differently. For some it hurts but others, specially omegas, say it can also feel really good."

"And you? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, honey, come here." Melissa sat up and hugged Scott. "You could never hurt me, love. Giving birth can be painful, but it's never the baby's fault."

"So it hurt," concluded Stiles.

"A bit, but it also felt good."

"How can it hurt and feel good at the same time?" Asked Scott with a pout, still worried about hurting his mom.

"I know! It's like when you put your fingers in my butt!"

Melissa felt a sudden jolt of fear. Was it possible that she had hurt her omega?

"Eww! Why would she do that?"

"Because it feels good, duh!"

"Now you are lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys! Hold up for a moment. Stiles, did I hurt you when I put my fingers in you?"

"At first a little, but then I got used to it and it also felt really awesome. Is it not supposed to hurt?"

"A little pain can be fine, but if it ever hurts too much or you want to stop for any reason you need to tell me," she explained in her most serious voice. "And if someone wants to touch you or for you to touch them but you don't want to, you tell them to stop. And if they don't stop, you do your best to get away and tell an adult. And the same goes for you, Scott. Is that clear?"

Both boys nodded, realizing that she was telling them something important.

"Does that mean that you will teach Scott too?"

"If he wants to."

"I... I don't think I want fingers in my butt." The poor boy looked slightly frightened and grossed out.

"Well, duh. Omegas like having things in them but you are a beta so it's different."

"So what do betas like then?"

"I dunno."

Melissa smiled a bit. Seeing her two boys trying to figure out the world by themselves was adorable.

"Some betas like me also enjoy getting their holes filled."

"But some don't?" Asked Scott clearly afraid of being different or wrong.

"There are many people who like or dislike different things, and that's fine. However, you can't really know if you like or dislike something until you try it. Remember when you wouldn't eat calamari?"

"It looked weird!"

"But then you tried it and you liked it."

"Fiiine. So what do I do?"

"First we need to do a bit of rearranging."

Melissa directed the boys so that Scott would be lying in the middle of the bed with Stiles at his side and herself between his legs.

"Now just lay there, and relax, mommy will take care of you."

Her hand went straight for his little dick, knowing that she had to teach him how pleasurable sex could be before she attempted anything more. It was so tiny in its relaxed state that Melissa felt a profound sense of awe and tenderness. It was almost impossible to think that this small cocklet that she could cover with only three fingers would one day become a massive alpha member.

Her cunt gushed just imagining it.

"Mom!" Scott jumped startled as soon as she touched him and Stiles had to hold down his arms so he wouldn't try to pull her hand away from him.

"Just let her be, I promise it feels good."

Melissa smiled gratefully at her omega and winked before taking her baby boy's dick into her mouth.

"Mom!"

Scott's hips buckled under her but she held on tight and began to suck. Secretly, Melissa had always considered herself a great cocksucker, and she doubted there was anyone in Beacon Hills more experienced than her in giving head to little boys.

Scott's cock had hardened as soon as her fingers had touched it, but Melissa could feel the exact moment in which his brain caught up with it. Every single muscle of his body relaxed at once and he let out a surprised gasp.

"See? I told you it felt good!"

Melissa paid no attention to Stiles' smug voice and focused on her task, tonguing the tiny erection inside her mouth and enjoying its taste. She had long a go become a slut for thick alpha cock, but there was something wonderful about the flavor of a boy who hadn't presented yet. It was also incredibly satisfying being able to hold the whole dicklet inside her mouth, knowing that her tongue could cover it fully and stimulate every single inch of it at once.

Scott's hips were thrusting again, but this time clearly trying to get more of the amazing feelings his mother was giving him. Melissa let him move at will, used to far more brutal face-fuckings from his father. She almost couldn't wait until he was older.

At that moment Stiles let out a moan and Melissa looked up to find him humping one of Scott's hands. It was clearly time to move on. For an instant she considered calling him down and teaching him how to suck cock, but there would be time for that later.

Melissa lowered one of her hands to her very neglected pussy and began fingering herself, not for her own pleasure but to collect her slick.

"Mom! Mom! Something's-!"

Her baby alpha was twitching, whining and panting so badly that he couldn't speak. She knew what that meant: he was really close.

At the last moment Melissa lifted her head away and blew cold air on Scott's dick. Before he even realized what had happened, she dove down again and sucked his cocklet and balls back into her mouth. At the same time she pulled her fingers out of her cunt and pushed the middle one right inside her baby.

"MOM!"

Scott's whole body convulsed and then went limp.

Melissa looked up and saw that the boy had passed out. Stiles was still using Scott's hand to get off, moaning and trembling and chasing his own pleasure.

She really wished this night would last forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, dubious consent, manipulation, incest, non-consensual somnophilia.

Scott’s anus was tight around Melissa’s finger. His insides were warm and wet and the only thing she wanted was to touch herself until she came, but she had work to do. She didn't know how long he would stay unconscious and this was the perfect time to stretch him out. That way, by the time he woke up he would feel nothing but pleasure.

Melissa began moving her finger in and out, slowly twisting it around to relax the muscles around it. It felt empowering, opening up an alpha. Most of them were extremely opposed to any sort of penetration, to the point where they wouldn't even suck their male omega's dick, so getting inside the ass of any alpha felt taboo and incredibly arousing.

She loved having tiny Scott at her mercy, but part of Melissa dreamed of the day when he would be all grown up. She imagined him tall and athletic like his father, but still with his goofy smile and friendly demeanor. Her baby was always eager to please, and she really hoped this translated to sex too.

Melissa had a particular fantasy, one that involved Scott and his ass. Her son, already a man, on his elbows and knees and presenting his gaping hole for everyone to see. His enormous alpha dick and his heavy balls would be hanging right below it, engorged and flushed with need. His knot would begin showing, ready to pop at the slightest touch, but it would be ignored. It was his ass that mattered. The reddish pink of his insides, glistening under the light, twitching and closing on nothing. Scott's sweet moans begging to be filled.

And then John would mount him. Bury his cock to the hilt in a single thrust and immediately pull out just to punch back in. Scott would whine like a bitch in heat, begging to be taken harder and faster, and the sheriff would give it to him.

John would claim Scott again and again, his heavy balls hitting her son's and adding another source of stimulation. Finally, John's knot would thicken and catch inside Scott's ass, pressing hard against his prostate and making him come too.

Scott's knot would inflate without a single touch. It's said that 'knotting the air' is terribly unsatisfying, so his hips would keep thrusting in an attempt to find something, but he'd find himself trapped by John's knot inside him. His cock would be swinging around from the movement and covering everything in thick alpha come while his belly rounded with the sheriff's seed.

Melissa moaned out loud just thinking about it. She had to make it happen. Whatever the cost, one day her baby boy would be mounted and claimed like an omega in heat by the sheriff right in front of her.

"Melissa?" called Stiles from the head of the bed. "Are you itching?"

"Yes, honey, but I can't stop what I'm doing right now to take care of it."

"Is it really important?"

The omega got closer and bent down so he could watch her fingers moving in and out of Scott.

"Yes. I really want Scotty to know how good being filled can feel, so I'm stretching him while he is sleeping so when he wakes up he won't be in any pain."

"Can I help?"

Melissa felt her heart skip a beat before her whole body flushed with heat. If an alpha being penetrated was a taboo, an omega being the one who did it was even more forbidden.

In that instant a new fantasy was added to her to-do list. One day she would see Stiles fuck Scott with his tiny omega dick.

"First you need to get your fingers wet. Scotty doesn't produce any slick of his own so you'll have to use mine."

"Okay!"

Stiles crawled over and straddled her back facing her legs. Then, without any warning, he pushed three of his fingers inside her.

"Stiles!" gasped Melissa, realizing once more just how desperate for attention her pussy was.

"Did I do something wrong? Melissa?" Stiles sounded worried and he removed his hand from her.

"No, darling, it was good. Really good." Melissa sighed when the boy put her fingers back inside her. "Maybe you could help me with my itches before helping Scott?"

"Okay!"

"Also, could you maybe call me mommy when we're doing this?"

"Why?"

"Because it feels good when you do it. But only if you want to, you don't need to do it if it feels strange."

"Is it because we're only supposed to do this with family?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Okay, mommy."

Melissa moaned and her pussy muscles gripped Stiles' fingers tight. She thanked the universe and whichever deity had inspired her to make up that excuse in the first place. She didn't know why, but hearing her boys calling her 'mommy' was an incredible turn on for her.

Stiles added another finger to her cunt and she decided to do the same to Scott. His little cocklet was hard and she tongued the tip for a moment before her omega made her moan.

"My clit, baby. My clit!"

"Yes, mommy."

When she felt Stiles climb down from her back and move to between her legs, Melissa lifted her hips so that he'd have better access. The omega's mouth latched onto her nub and fucked his entire hand inside her.

"Yes!"

That was what she really craved, what she always desired. She needed to be filled to feel complete, and Stiles' fist was perfect. His knuckles dragged against her walls and punched deep inside her making her see stars. His agile little tongue danced on her clit like he had been training for years, rapidly pushing her towards her climax.

"Mommy?"

That word, always that word. In an instant everything came together and she shattered. A trembling, babbling mess of flesh defeated only by a boy's mouth and his fist.

Oh, but what a way to go.

"Mommy?"

Movement on the outskirts of her field of vision drew her attention and she finally realized that the one calling her wasn't Stiles, who was still busy with her clit, but Scott.

"Yes?"

"Can you move?"

For a second Melissa thought that he was asking her to get away from him, but then Scott pushed his hips so that her fingers would go deeper inside him and she knew the truth.

Her baby wanted her to fuck him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, dubious consent, manipulation, incest, unsafe sexual practices.

Melissa had three fingers inside Scott's ass and she kept pushing against his prostate just to hear him moan. Occasionally, when he let out a particularly enjoyable sound, she bent down to lick his dicklet.

"Is it good? Do you like what mommy is doing?"

"Yes!" wailed the boy as she sucked his tiny balls.

"And you, Stiles? Are you having fun?"

"Yes, mommy!"

Melissa moved her hips around to reward the boy. She had a large U-shaped vibrator halfway inside her pussy and was letting Stiles fuck her alongside it. His tiny cocklet wasn't long enough to penetrate her properly, but he felt good rubbing against her and the bit of the vibrator that went over her clit pressed against his internal testicles and the groove where his kitty would be.

The nights at the McCall house had become wild since Scott had caught his mother and his best friend in bed. These days the boys asked to go up to bed almost as soon as they finished dinner, but of course it wasn't to sleep.

In just a couple of weeks Melissa had already managed to guide the boys exactly where she wanted them. As soon as they entered the bedroom they both knew to call her mommy, and were eager to try anything she wanted because they knew that even if it hurt at first it would make them feel good.

Not that she ever wanted to hurt her babies, but they were still small and sometimes she was too aroused to be patient.

Not that they necessarily disliked it, either. Stiles, specially, was becoming a bit of a pain slut.

Melissa had warned both of her boys that they shouldn't touch themselves or each other when she wasn't around because they were still learning, but Stiles had never been good at obeying orders and Scott always went along with him.

Three days ago, while the boys had been taking a bath, she had heard a moan and had gone to investigate. She had found Stiles kneeling on one end of the tub, bent towards the wall with his butt right above the water and slowly fucking his ass with a rocket ship toy. Scott had been sitting on the other end of tub and clearly masturbating to the sight.

When the boys had realized that she was there, Stiles had tried to sit down so Melissa wouldn't see what he was doing, but he had only managed to shove the toy fully inside him.

The rocket ship had been a bath toy designed for toddlers, so it was basically one piece of plastic with soft and rounded edges. It would have made a reasonably safe sex toy if not for the fact that it was extremely thick down the middle and even wider at the base thanks to the decorative fins.

Stiles had wailed, Scotty had panicked, and Melissa had run over with a towel to take the poor omega out of the bath.

She had moved the whimpering boy to the bed, and asked her son to hold his legs open so she could see. Stiles' hole had been incredibly red and open, but since there wasn't any blood she had decided to try to pull the toy out.

She had lubricated her fingers with the first thing she could find, the tube of Omegine, and carefully inserted two of them trying to grasp the rocket. Unfortunately, the rocket had two fins on the bottom end that were shaped almost like hooks with a rounded end, and now they were acting almost like an alpha's knot to keep the toy inside Stiles. Whenever she managed to grasp the rocket and tried to pull, it would inevitably slip from her hold and end up buried even deeper into the omega's ass.

It wasn't until she had sat back that she noticed Stiles' erection, and the way he trembled and moaned in what could be fear but could also be pleasure. At that point Melissa had decided that she couldn't coddle him anymore, specially when this whole situation had come about by him disobeying her.

Seeing Stiles' rim stretched around all five of her fingers had been an incredible experience. The skin had been taut, white from the pressure, and contrasting beautifully with the rich pink of his insides. Melissa had tried her best to focus, to remind herself that she wasn't doing this just for fun, but the image was still seared into her brain.

By the point she had managed to finally take the toy out, Stiles' ass was gaping. It had been a mess of a hole, open so wide that Melissa had to wonder if it would ever close properly again. She had stood there looking, fantasizing with burying her fist or one of her biggest toys in it, until Stiles had spoken:

"More, please."

That was the point when Melissa had come back to her senses. Her filthy mind and her greedy boy might have been begging for it, but her more rational side had known that the omega's body needed some rest. And, after all, if she had managed to do it once there was no reason they couldn't do it again in the future.

Unfortunately for Stiles, and for her too, they hadn't had a chance to repeat the experience yet. Melissa had decided to punish the omega's disobedience by making his hole forbidden territory for a week, even if it also meant denying her own desires. Conversely, she had decided to speed up the training of Scott's ass by pushing him slightly past his limits.

The boy took pleasure from it, of course, but if he had the choice he'd rather play with his dick than his ass. It was probably his alpha nature showing, but she wouldn't let it win.

"That's it, baby, you love it when mommy fills you. It feels so good having something inside you that you just can't get enough of it. You are lucky that your mommy loves you so much and is willing to fill your poor empty hole every night, if that's what it takes to make you feel good. Because that's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me what you need, Scotty."

"Need my hole filled. Mommy, please!"

Melissa thrust her fingers inside her son and rubbed mercilessly his prostate. The boy was trembling so hard that the whole bed was shaking, although maybe that was because Stiles was still humping her like an eager puppy.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Want you inside me. Want more!"

"That's it, Scotty. You need this, and you'll always need more. Something warm, and long, and thick to fill you up like you deserve."

Melissa increased the pressure of her assault until the poor boy was wailing, but his stiffie let her know that he was still enjoying it. He was such a good boy, so eager to take anything she gave him, that he deserved a reward. Melissa sucked his tiny erection and balls inside her mouth and licked them all over.

"Mommy!" With one last jab of her fingers, Scott's body arched and he came.

At the same time Stiles pushed hard against Melissa, trapping the vibrator tightly between them, and shouted his own release. Instead of relaxing, though, he pulled away and grabbed the toy, fucking her fast with it just like she had showed him.

Melissa's arms grew weak and she fell on Scott's legs, panting against his baby cock. Licking sloppily at the tiny bulge on the base, she imagined how it would feel letting him knot her mouth before he was too big for it, and the thought pushed her over the edge of her orgasm.

"Such a good boy," she whispered tiredly. "Such good boys for mommy."

Warm and happy, Melissa dragged herself up to the top of the bed and cuddled against her son. She felt Stiles clumsily pulling the vibrator out of her and watched with sleepy eyes as he settled down on Scott's other side.

The last thing she saw before falling asleep was her sweet omega feeding the toy to her baby alpha, who licked all her juices and sighed in contentment.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling that I messed up some of the verb tenses, but if I keep revising this chapter I'll never publish it.
> 
> I've been thinking about writing a few one-shots in this universe that don't exactly fit within this fic. An AU in which Melissa decides to turn Scott into an omega, a future fic during Stiles' first pregnancy, etc. Any thoughts on the subject?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, dubious consent, heat sex, rough sex, cliffhanger.

Melissa nudged the door to Stiles' room open, careful not to make any noise. John had asked her to come and look after the young omega in his house rather than hers because the poor boy had caught some sort of bug and was in bed with a fever. It was fortunate that Scott was spending the weekend with his grandparents, so he wouldn't be at risk of catching it too.

Stiles was sprawled out on his back, with the sheets bunched at his feet and a balled-up t-shirt stuck between the mattress and the bedside table. The boy's naked torso was gleaming with perspiration as it moved up and down with his open-mouthed pants.

"Mhm?" he murmured sleepily.

"It's just me, sweetheart," answered Melissa in a soft voice.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby. Your daddy told me you were sick, how do you feel?"

"Hot, and wet, and itchy."

"That's because the fever is making you sweat. I'll go and fetch some warm water and a washcloth, you'll feel better after a wash."

Melissa quickly grabbed everything she needed from the bathroom and returned to the bedroom to find Stiles clumsily trying to push his pants down. She felt the temptation to simply stay and watch the adorableness, but the boy's frustrated whines told her it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Let me help you with that," she said while grabbing the waist of his pants and pulling them off with practiced movements. "I know you feel uncomfortable now, but I'm sure we can make it better. Do you think you can stand up for me?"

"My legs are all wobbly," complained Stiles.

"Alright, then sit up on the side of the bed and after I bathe you I'll move you to the desk chair and change your sheets, okay? There's nothing better than sleeping on fresh sheets when you have a fever."

Melissa had to help the poor boy move, since his limp body seemed to be entirely uncooperative. When she finally had the omega where she wanted him, she carefully submerged the washcloth in the bowl of warm water, wrung it, and began washing Stiles.

"Is the temperature okay? Not too hot, or too cold?"

"It's fine."

"Great. Sometimes when we are ill things may seem colder or hotter than they really are, so we need to be careful with that."

"Uh-huh."

Stiles' skin was warm to the touch, but Melissa could tell it was just a slight temperature and nothing too dangerous. She washed his face and neck with gentle hands while filling the silence with random chatter. Seeing her omega so silent was unsettling enough that she felt the need to compensate.

When the time came to clean his torso and his arms, Melissa realized that Stiles had both of his hands buried between his legs and was moving them in a very familiar way.

"Honey, I need you to lift your arms so I can wash you," she pointed out with traces of humor in her voice.

"But it itches!"

"And it will keep itching until we finish your bath."

"But moooom!"

"Fine," Melissa sighed. "I'll wash you there first and then we'll do the rest, okay?"

Stiles didn't answer verbally but opened his legs, so she knelt on the floor between them and began rubbing his thighs with the cloth while his hands kept busy by playing with his cocklet and his kitty.

This time she didn't bother asking him, she just grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms away gently but firmly so she could clean him fully.

Melissa gasped in surprise. She had noticed that his inner thighs were particularly wet, but she figured it was simply sweat. It was only now, meeting Stiles' sweet little crotch face to face, that she realized the truth about the wetness and the fever itself.

The omega's tiny stiffie was just as she remembered it, and the lips under it were puffy and pink like every time someone played with them for a bit. Everything looked the same as always, except for one little detail. In between those two mounds of flesh, right under the base of his baby dick, a teeny, tiny hole had appeared.

Stiles hadn't caught a bug, he was in heat.

Melissa dropped the washcloth to the floor and placed her hands on his upper thighs, gently pushing them farther apart. She couldn't believe it, after all the work, the lies, the tricks, the danger of being discovered... It had finally happened.

"Mommy?"

"Don't worry, baby, I'm going to make it better."

Her hands were trembling, Melissa discovered, and she wasn't sure if it was due to nervousness or excitement. Her head began inching closer and closer to the hidden treasure that she was about to claim for her own. She knew she would have to share it eventually, but she would always have the knowledge that she got to be the first.

The entrance was very small still, about as wide as the tip of her little finger, but it was already producing slick. The scent was intoxicating even for Melissa's beta sense of smell, and she couldn't resist swiping her tongue over it to get a taste.

"Ah! Mommy! Please!"

Stiles grabbed her head and tried to pull her closer. Melissa let him and began licking him in earnest, sloppily stroking him from his ass to his dick and back, and occasionally pausing to try and push the tip of her tongue into the omega's newly opened cunt. It wasn't big enough for that yet, but she could feel it becoming looser with every pass.

"Mommy! I'm going to-! Mommy!" the omega wailed.

A sudden gush of liquid hit Melissa's mouth and, as the tiny body went limp and fell back down onto the bed, she knew that she had managed to give Stiles his first orgasm as an adolescent omega.

The entrance to his vagina was red now, twitching rhythmically as if trying to milk a knot that just wasn't there. It didn't mater that the tiny, little hole was too small for it, the omega's body knew what it was made for.

"It's not enough, is it?"

Stiles only let out a vague murmur, but Melissa understood the truth. His pretty cunny needed to be filled and she would be the one to break it in.

She grabbed the boy's ankles and pushed his legs up until his feet rested on the edge of the bed, knees bent and open. Such a pretty picture, her baby omega splayed open for her enjoyment.

It was time. Melissa caressed Stiles' pussy lips softly, marveling at their smoothness and lack of hair. She hadn't realized until that moment that the hormones in Omegine should have accelerated all signs of puberty, body hair included, so Stiles must have been naturally smooth.

Her darling was simply perfect, and she would reward him with a kind of pleasure he had never experienced before.

The muscles were still quivering under her touch, and the pad of her index finger was enough to cover the hole entirely. Melissa pressed gently, testing the give of the flesh. It tried to cling to her finger, to prevent her from breaching Stiles' new organ, but there was enough slick to ease her way in.

"What...?"

"Shh, honey, your body needs this. Omegas need to be filled, remember?"

Melissa kept pushing in, slowly but steadily. The virgin flesh parted around her, submitting to her will. It was, without a doubt, the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

"Doesn't this feel good?" she asked while slightly twisting her finger. "Your kitty has opened, baby, and it's hungry for attention."

She slid out and went back to rubbing the opening before pushing back in. Out and around, in, twisting and turning. Melissa watched her finger mesmerized, feeling almost like it was moving on its own.

Stiles' pussy was dripping wet, soaking her hand and the bed beneath him. His inner muscles were relaxing, his hips gyrating in time with the gentle fucking.

Melissa pulled her finger out again, but this time she pressed back in with two. It was incredibly tight. For a moment she thought they wouldn't fit, pushing harder and harder without success, but then Stiles lifted his hips and suddenly she slid in deep, burying her fingers to the hilt.

"Mom! Mommy!" the omega whined and she feared that she had hurt him, but his next words removed any doubt from her mind. "More, please! More!"

Stiles' movements became wilder, the drowsiness from the start of his heat abandoning him now that his body was finally getting what it needed. Melissa copied his pace, thrusting in and out faster, not quite as careful as she probably should have been.

"That's it, baby, take what you need. Your needy hole is empty but I'm going to stuff it full!" Melissa shoved another finger, forcing a loud whine out of the omega.

"More! More!"

Melissa sped up the pace. She was using the movement of her whole arm to fuck Stiles hard, and his hips thrust back against her not only taking it but demanding it.

The squelching of the omega's slick and his pleas for more echoed in the room. Probably all over the empty house. Melissa wished she had an alpha's sense of smell so she could truly appreciate her omega's heat. An alpha's cock and a knot so she could fill him, and plug him, and flood his belly with her seed. Another alpha cock so it could fuck her, give her empty pussy all the attention it desperately needed.

Melissa's hand was slapping Stiles' flesh hard with every thrust. It should have been painful, with his tiny omega testicles hiding right under the skin, but the boy kept begging for more, faster, harder, deeper.

It was his first time, but the virgin was already insatiable. Melissa kept going, giving him everything she had. She could feel him tightening around her, his hips stuttering and failing, and she knew he was done.

"Oh! Oh! Mommy! DADDY!"

With that last shriek Stiles came. His body flopped like a rag doll and his newly developed muscles clamped around her fingers as if they were trying to milk them. The boy had clearly fainted, his young body unused to such an intense experience.

Melissa let her head rest on the bed for a second while she caught her breath. She knew she shouldn't remove her fingers from inside the omega's little cunny until his spasms had calmed down.

The room was silent now. The only noise she could hear was her own blood rushing through her veins and-

"Melissa?"

-and John's voice right behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, lots of talking, slight manipulation?

Every single muscle in Melissa's body tensed. Her heart sped up and her breathing stuttered. Her mind struggled between the need to turn and find out what John was going to do and the desire to bury her face on the bed and avoid the inevitable confrontation.

"This is what is going to happen," the alpha announced in a firm, emotionless voice. "I will go downstairs and try to calm down. You will clean up Stiles, check him for injuries, tuck him in, wash yourself, and join me in the living-room."

Melissa could barely hear the retreating sound of footsteps over her own heartbeat. Her triumphant moment had just become her downfall, and she was left reeling from the emotional whiplash. What was she going to do now?

Inhaling deeply the nurse leaned on her experience and did her best to focus on her instructions. It was the least she could do to try and appease John, not to mention that his orders had been pretty sensible. The situation was already bad enough, no need to make things even worse by failing to take care of Stiles.

The boy was still unconscious, barely even twitching when Melissa carefully slid her fingers out of his warm little cunny. The tender flesh was red and slightly swollen, but there were no scrapes or bleeding and it was known that omegas in heat underwent a slight increase in their healing processes.

Melissa stood up carefully and shook the numbness out of her legs before picking up the abandoned washcloth and the bowl of now cold water. She felt a pang of fear when she left the bedroom to go into the bathroom, but soon she returned with fresh supplies and made quick work of cleaning up both the sleeping boy and herself.

Once Stiles was laid in a more comfortable position and covered with a thin sheet, there was nothing else left to do but face her fate.

John was sitting on his armchair, a glass of whisky in one hand and a lost look on his eyes. Melissa knew she was partly to blame for this, but she was determined to salvage the situation and carry on with her plan.

"So..." she started the conversation when it became clear that he wouldn't do it. "Stiles doesn't have the flu."

"I noticed," was his curt response.

"John, I'm sorry you had to witness-"

"So you are sorry that I caught you?" asked the sheriff interrupting her. "Were you planning to keep this a secret and hope that I would never find out? Turn my own son against me?"

"No! How can you think that?!" Melissa was offended now. "I was doing what I have always done: take care of Stiles to the best of my ability. He is in heat, John, and a very sudden and intense heat at that. This was not the softer first heat of a teenage omega, where you can throw a bunch of sports drinks and energy bars into their bedroom and leave them to it. He needed immediate assistance."

"So there wasn't even time to call an omega clinic or bring him to the ER?"

"No clinic would ever take an omega this young, and the ER? Are you serious? Would you really want me to bring an omega in heat to a hospital and make him sit down and wait, probably for hours, surrounded by a bunch of strangers? Do you want me to traumatize Stiles?!"

"You were touching him!" bellowed the alpha.

"He needed it!" Melissa replied in the same tone. "I'm a nurse, John, and I was providing medical care to someone in distress!"

"You were finger-fucking my son!"

"And he loved it!"

Both of them stopped short, looking at each other in disbelief. She couldn't even remember when John had stood up. Hadn't even realized that he wasn't sitting anymore until he tried to take a step back and tripped and fell on the armchair.

"I think you should leave, Melissa," whispered the man, slumping down as if defeated.

She stared at John hopelessly and opened her mouth. She didn't know what she could say to fix this mess. She didn't know if there was anything she could do to fix it.

"Dad, no!" cried Stiles, bursting into the room completely naked before jumping onto his father's lap. "Don't send her away, please! It was all my fault and I'm sorry I was bad, but don't make her leave! Please!"

"Son..."

"I know I'm not supposed to let others touch me there, but I really wanted it and it felt sooo good! I asked her to do it! It's my fault, so ground me or something but don't send her away!"

At that point the poor boy began sobbing too much to speak and just buried his head on his father's chest while hugging him hard. Melissa felt awful about causing him so much pain, specially since it was probably their shouting that had woken him up.

"Stiles, son," called John softly, almost begging. "Calm down, please."

"No!"

"Baby," Melissa decided to intervene and hope that the alpha would follow her lead, if only to help the boy. "Your dad didn't mean that I should leave forever, it's just that he needs to investigate what had happened."

"Why?" mumbled the boy against his father's shirt.

"Well, you know strangers aren't supposed to touch you, so when someone does it, the sheriff has to make sure that nothing bad was going on."

"But you're not a stranger!" Stiles protested, finally lifting his head. "And I already said that I wanted it, so it's all good, right?"

"Son," began John, obviously trying his best not to give in to the boy's hopeful eyes. "You are in heat, and sometimes when that happens omegas will say they want things they later regret. It's like..."

"Like when you want to eat a whole cake but after you do it you get a tummy ache? Because this is not like that at all, dad! My tummy doesn't hurt and I'm feeling fine."

"Stiles-" the sheriff tried to take control of the conversation, but his son interrupted him again.

"Okay, fine, my tummy hurts a little, but I think that's 'cause of the heat. It got better when Mo- Melissa helped me, but now it's starting again."

John looked alarmed at this information, although after years of being married to an omega he should have known that heats aren't over in just a couple of hours. Not even first ones.

Then Melissa had an idea. A potentially horrible, potentially wonderful idea.

"It's okay, darling. You know your father just wants you to be happy and healthy, but he needs to make sure everything is fine. Why don't you tell him everything that happened in detail?"

"Like a statement from a witness?" asked Stiles excited. "I can do that!"

And so the boy launched into his version of the events. He told his dad about waking up hot and itchy, and how Melissa had decided to give him a bath in bed to help him feel better, even if it hadn't really made a difference until he began touching himself.

"It always feels good when I rub it, but this time it didn't work. I needed it inside and my fingers are too short!" the omega pouted. "But Melissa knew what I needed! She put a finger inside me, and rubbed all the itchy places sooo good!"

Stiles jumped with excitement, and the sheriff grabbed his hips to pull him closer and stop him from falling to the floor. Of course, Melissa noticed that the movement also settled the boy more firmly against his father's lap, his thighs opened wide so his knees could rest on either side of the man's legs.

"Only it wasn't enough," continued Stiles. "I started feeling empty, even with Mommy's finger inside, so she put another one in. She moved them around, and in and out, and it was great!"

Melissa's heart skipped a beat when the little omega called her mommy right in front of his dad, but John was too distracted to catch it. The boy was squirming, his hips moving in circles so he could rub himself shamelessly against his lap.

"I wanted another finger, I just wanted to be full. Then Mommy pushed in, but I needed it harder, and faster!"

Stiles' hips had sped up, and his father was looking at him entranced. He probably didn't even realize that he was helping his son move and rock against him, taking deep lungfuls of the omega's pheromones. The fabric of John's uniform was darkening from the slick released by the boy's cunny, and Melissa wanted nothing more than to kneel between his legs and clean it with her mouth. Then she would-

"Daddy! Please! I need it!"

The cries of the boy snapped her out of her fantasies right in time to watch the now panicked alpha stand up and drop his son on the sofa before pretty much running out of the room.

"Daddy!"

"Shh, baby. It's okay," reassured Melissa while gathering him in her arms. "Your daddy just remembered that he was supposed to be at work right now and had to leave."

"But I need it!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Melissa carried Stiles upstairs and back into his room. He laid him on the bed and, after hearing the front door bang closed, undressed herself. She climbed on top of her omega, straddling his shoulders and bending down until her pussy covered his face. As soon as he began licking she stuck two fingers inside his soaking wet kitty and set out to give him as much pleasure as his little body could take.

While she mouthed at Stiles' tiny dicklet, Melissa pictured the big alpha erection barely hidden under drenched uniform pants. Maybe convincing John to join them wouldn't be as difficult as she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now an extra one-shot that takes place between this chapter and the next: [Post-Heat Check-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081188)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter:** extremely underage, incest, non-consensual drug use.

"Ah! Ah! Scott! More!"

Melissa smiled at the sounds her son drew from their omega. Scotty had his face buried between Stiles' legs and was eating him out as if the other boy's kitty was his favorite treat, which might have been the case considering all the attention he had been paying to that particular area since he had been introduced to it.

"Good boy," praised Melissa petting Scott's back. "Let's see how many orgasms you can give him tonight, mhm?"

Her hand slid down his spine and kept going along his cleft. She rubbed at his hole for a moment but then kept going until she reached his dick. It was hard and hot to the touch, and she played gently with it before returning to his ass.

Melissa was worried that Stiles' puberty would bring along Scott's, but thankfully she still couldn't find any signs of it. Her baby's cocklet was as tiny as ever, and his incipient knot was nothing more than a barely-there bump that didn't swell at all even in orgasm.

If she was being honest, Melissa wanted Scott to present. She wanted to take his first knot when it was still small enough for her mouth. She wanted to teach him how to fuck her properly and feel his seed filling her belly. She wanted a kind and obedient alpha, always eager to please her.

It was a pity that it wasn't the right time for that. She knew that John should be the first alpha to knot Stiles, and if her son presented before the sheriff gave in to his desires everything would be ruined.

Melissa kept caressing Scott's hole with one hand and used the other to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Since Stiles' heat she had become even more adamant about stretching her son's ass regularly so he could one day take John's cock and knot without trouble. She could hardly wait until that happened.

In fact, she thought while pushing two fingers inside the boy, the only thing holding back her plans was the sheriff himself. The man had been avoiding her and pretending that nothing had happened. He always found an excuse to duck out of the conversation if she tried to bring up Stiles' heat, and he'd been spending even more time at work when overworking was probably the main reason he had reacted so strongly to his son's heat in the first place.

Melissa added another finger and spread them open as much as she could. Scott pushed his ass towards her in encouragement and moaned into the omega's pussy, who arched his back in pleasure before dropping back on the bed.

"Was that an orgasm, baby? Did Scotty make you feel good?"

Stiles whimpered out a yes, too weak for anything other than holding Scott's head to his groin. Such a greedy boy, Melissa thought fondly. She couldn't understand how anyone could resist him, not even his father.

And it wasn't just her plans which were suffering from John's lack of cooperation. The alpha had been spending so little time with his son that Stiles had asked Melissa if he had done something wrong to drive his dad away. It broke her heart seeing her little darling so sad and worried.

It was obvious that she needed to intervene and make sure that things went her way. And she knew how to do it.

Scott moaned in protest when she pulled her fingers out, but Melissa ignored him and stood up. She then went into the bathroom and retrieved a familiar pink tube from the cabinet. She hadn't thought that she would need the Omegine so soon after Stiles presented, but she was glad that she had kept it.

"Alright, boys," she said returning to the bedroom. "I think it's time for a change."

Melissa gently pulled her son away from Stiles and grabbed him by the hips before placing him astride the omega's chest. Then she pushed him forward until his dicklet entered the other boy's mouth. Stiles didn't need any instructions and simply started sucking.

"That's it, nice and wet. Scott has been licking you a lot these past weeks and it's time that you returned the favor."

She looked on for a bit, making sure that Stiles could breathe properly, and once she was satisfied that Scott wouldn't smother him she turned her attention to the tube of Omegine.

Melissa didn't hesitate at all, just squirted a generous dose of cream onto her hand and immediately began rubbing it in and around the omega's pussy. His heat had been almost a month ago, anyway, so this should be perfectly safe for him.

The omegologist had warned them that Stiles' heats would be very irregular for a while, so nobody would raise questions even if he went into heat again so soon. And even if they did, she had the feeling that Dr. Hale would cover for her.

Now she only had to make sure that John was there. The alpha wouldn't be able to resist his instincts forever, and she was going to do everything she could to help him reach his breaking point. For everyone's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone missed it, there is an extra one-shot that takes place between last chapter and this one: [Post-Heat Check-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081188)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you see any mistakes or think I'm missing any warnings or tags, please let me know.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I should tag right now everything I plan on including in this fic or add new tags when I add new content. Any opinions?
> 
> Edit: I've decided to tag every chapter with specific warnings. Once again, feel free to tell me if you believe something is missing.


End file.
